The Castle
by Angusina
Summary: Neal finds himself in a strange place where the people are very familiar. There will be spanking in this so if you do not like please do not read. It starts off as AU but will change later.
1. Chapter 1

Neal's head was so sore. He put his hand to his head and brought it down to his line of sight. Blood! Where had that come from?

Suddenly there was a lot of noise around him, dogs barking and men shouting. Where was Peter? Neal looked up. A very tall familiar looking man was standing over him, Garrett Fowler. "Get up!" he shouted. Neal struggled to his feet. The man still towered over him, he must be a giant. "You ruined our hunt boy," a hand flew out and smacked into his cheek and he fell to the ground again. He looked around, since when did people in New York ride horses. A hand reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him to his feet again. He saw the hand go back ready to hit him again. He saw another hand grab it.

"Let the boy go," a familiar voice said. Boy, why was Peter calling him boy. He looked up. Even Peter looked much taller than him. What was going on? "I said let the boy go Sir Garrett." The hand released him.

"As you wish Lord Peter. I don't know why you're bothered about an urchin, probably a little thief."

"What's your name?" Peter asked.

"You know my name," Neal said. Peter laughed.

"Then remind me," he said.

"I'm Neal. I work with you."

Fowler laughed. "Addled as well," he said.

Peter looked down at him. "I think I'd know if you worked in my household. Where are your family?"

"I haven't got a family." Why was Peter asking these questions, he knew the answers to them? "I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Let the priests look after him, they take in foundlings," one of the men said.

"Go back to your home boy," Peter said.

"I'm not a boy," Neal said stamping his foot and glaring at Peter angrily.

"Well you look like one to me," Peter said.

Neal looked down at himself for the first time. His feet were small and so were his hands. What had happened? His clothes were different too. "I…"

"Your family?"

"I don't have one," he said quietly. He was on his own. No one here, wherever here was, knew him. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Clinton," Peter said to a tall man beside him, "Take Neal back to the castle. I shall return shortly."

"Yes milord," he said and bowed.

Neal felt comfortable knowing that the people here were the same as the ones he knew in New York. Clinton led him over to a large horse. He got on and then put a hand down for Neal. He pulled him up behind him.

They set off down the wide path through the forest. The path widened and opened up to a large clearing. A large castle stood in the clearing. Neal's mouth opened wide. The place was huge and there were lots of people. They rode over the drawbridge into a large courtyard.

Jones lowered Neal to the ground and handed the reins of his horse to a man. "Follow me boy," he said. Neal kept close to him as he led him up stairs to a large room. A woman was sitting sewing. Neal's mouth gaped open. The woman was Elizabeth. She was dressed in a long blue dress and she looked beautiful. Her hair was longer.

"Who is this Jones?" she asked laying her sewing to one side.

"Neal. Lord Peter asked me to bring him back to the castle. He managed to spoil Sir Garrett's hunt."

"That's a shame," she said smiling. She turned to Neal. "Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Diana," she called. "Can you bring some food for Neal?" Diana left. "Come sit here," she said patting the seat.

"I'm dirty," he said.

"It's alright. Sit down." She poured him a cup of ale. Neal grimaced as he drank the ale. Diana set a platter of food in front of him. "Thank you Diana." She turned to Neal. "Eat up." He was very hungry. He ate the bread cheese and meat that was set in front of him. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," he said.

"That's yes milady. This is Lady Elizabeth Burke," Diana said.

"Sorry," he said.

"Clinton, can you find some clean clothes for Neal?" El asked.

"I'll get a set of page's clothes."

"You'll need a bath," El said. "Diana if you prepare a tub in the small room beside Lord Peter's and my bed chamber."

"Do you own this castle?" Neal asked.

"My husband does. It was his mother's and she gave it to him."

The door opened. "The bath is ready, Lady Elizabeth."

"Go with Diana, Neal."

Neal looked horrified. "I can bath myself."

"I'm sure you can. Diana will show you where to go."

Neal followed her to a room. A large tub filled with water sat on the floor. Jones came in with a set of clothes and set them on a small dresser. "In you go," Diana said.

"Not with you here," Neal said.

"For goodness sake boy," Diana said.

"What is all the noise about?" El asked walking in.

"She won't go," Neal said. He knew he was whining but he couldn't help it

"Off you go Diana, I'll deal with this." Diana left. "Hurry up and bathe, Lord Peter will be back soon and it is not a good idea to keep him waiting." She left.

Neal looked longingly at the water. He did feel very dirty. He quickly undressed and got into the water. It felt wonderful. He washed quickly worried that either Diana or El would come in. He put on the long white shirt and the things that looked like tights. He tied them on. The he pulled a tunic over his head. He pulled on the boots.

The door swung open. Peter stood in the open door. "You look better. Follow me down to the hall. I want to speak with you."

Neal followed him down the stairs to a large hall. There were lots of people milling around. Peter led him into a smaller room at the side. Peter sat down in a chair by the window. Where do you come from?"

Neal knew he couldn't say New York, from what he had seen in pictures this looked like the fifteenth century. "I'm from York."

"You're a long way from home."

"I don't have anyone to worry about me. I can look after myself."

"Then you should know better than to wander through the forest on your own."

"How can I ask permission to go through your forest when I didn't know to ask?"

Peter looked annoyed at the answer. "You need to get a more respectful tone in your voice."

"Do I have your permission to go through your forest? As soon as you give it I'll leave."

"And where do you plan to go? Peter asked.

"Anywhere I want. You don't own me."

"I beg to differ. I can do what I like with you. This is my land." Neal was stunned. This did not sound like the Peter he knew.

"Peter stop frightening the boy," El said entering the room.

"This boy could have got himself killed today. He was lucky we called the dogs off. And Sir Garrett was not amused that he spoilt his fun."

"But he didn't. Sit down Neal. What do you want to do?" Neal shrugged. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He knew no one else here. "What are you good at?"

"I can draw and paint."

"Can you read and write?"

"Yes."

"Have you been trained to use any weapons?" Peter asked.

"No." He couldn't mention how good a shot he was with a gun.

"Were you intended for the church?" El asked.

"No. My parents wanted me to be educated."

"You can serve in our household as a page," El said.

"What does a page do?"

"You'll be told what your duties are. Jones will take you to the page's quarters. Mark is the head page. He will tell you what to do." He turned towards the door. "Jones, have Neal entered as a page. Show him to his quarters and tell Mark to give him his duties."

"Yes milord."

"And Neal," Peter said. "Your parents obviously wanted you to be educated so I will arrange for you to take lessons with Father Jerome." Neal grimaced. School again he thought.

Jones said, "Come with me." He led him through the many corridors and stairs. Neal was glad of his very good memory. The castle was like a rabbit warren. They stopped outside a large wooden door. "This is the page's dormitory." Jones opened the door and went over to a taller boy of about 16. "This is Neal, Lord Peter wants him to be entered as a page. Give him his duties and a place to sleep."

Mark looked Neal up and down. "Where are your family from?" he asked.

"York."

Mark sneered, "You're the guttersnipe that spoilt the hunt. What is Lord Peter thinking making you a page?"

"Maybe you should ask him," Neal answered. Mark's hand flew out and smacked his cheek.

"I am the senior page here. You will speak to me properly. There's a bed over there by the window. You can have it. And don't dawdle, we all have to serve at table. Be in the great hall in 5 minutes." Then he left.

Neal made his way downstairs. Tables had been set up in the hall. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. "This is your table," a boy dressed in a page's uniform told him.

Neal stood and looked around. "Best hurry up," a voice said. Neal turned quickly a smile on his face.

"Mozzie!"

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. Same old Mozzie.

"I heard someone call it," Neal said. "Please tell me what I am supposed to do."

He handed him a large jug. "Fill up everyone's goblets with this. Go on."

Neal hurried to fill them all. Then he had to help bring the large platters of food to the table. These people knew how to eat.

He was nearly asleep by the end of the meal. "Go to bed boy," a voice said. He looked up, Peter was standing not far from him. "The other pages left ages ago. Did no one tell you?"

Not wanting to cause any trouble he shook his head," I think I heard someone shout but I was so busy."

Neal ran up the stairs desperate to get to his bed. He made his way through the beds and sat on his. The pallet fell to the floor. Laughter reverberated around the room. Neal stood up and tried to fix it but the legs were all broken.

"Your family will have to pay for that," Mark said, "Oh I forgot you don't have any."

Neal ignored him and lay down. He felt like crying. He had never felt so alone, not even when he had been in prison. He wanted to be himself again.

It felt as if he had no sooner gone to sleep than he was being woken again. "Your job is to fill the water barrel in the kitchen. Hurry up."

Neal made his way down. The cook showed him where the buckets were kept, "The well is in the yard. Where are the others?" she asked.

"It's just me," he replied.

"It'll take you all day to fill that. Usually five boys are sent and they fill it up before breakfast."

"I'll do my best," he said.

By lunchtime he had managed to nearly fill it. His arms felt as if they were about to drop off. "Here dearie," the cook called. "Have some soup and bread. You've done very well."

He ate it quickly and made his way back. Two other pages were standing by the well. "Too much for you, baby?"

"I'm fine," he said. He filled the bucket once more and turned to go back in. One of them stuck out his foot and Neal tumbled to the ground. The water went all over him. "Leave me alone," he shouted at them as they laughed.

"Neal," a voice called. The other pages disappeared. "Father Jerome is waiting."

"I have to finish this. Tell him I'm busy." The other boy looked shocked but went away. He filled the bucket again and went to the kitchen.

When he got back an old man with a mane of long white hair was standing at the well. "My name is Father Jerome. You must be Neal."

"I am."

"It appears you are too busy to join my class today."

"I had to fill the water barrel in the kitchen."

"With no help?" he asked sceptically. Neal was about to answer when three other pages arrived.

"We've been helping too," they said, "but Neal is clumsy. He keeps spilling the water." Neal glared at them.

"Change your clothes and then meet me in the schoolroom."

"Don't bother," Neal said.

"I believe Lord Peter requested that your education be continued. Be there in 5 minutes." The man strode off.

Neal went to the dormitory to wash his hands. He had no change of clothes so he brushed his tunic with his hands. He went out into the corridor. Jones was there. "Can you show me where the schoolroom is?" he asked.

"Follow me." He led him along the corridor to a large door. Neal knocked and went in.

The room was large and had lots of wooden tables. Many of the pages were sitting at the tables. Father Jerome stared at him. "I thought I told you to change. We'll have none of your uncouth ways here, boy."

Neal had had enough. "I didn't ask to join your classes. You can tell Lord Peter that I will not be coming back." Neal made to turn round.

The old man's staff hit the floor with a loud thump. "You dare to speak to me in such a way, come here." He pointed to a spot in front of him. The other boys looked stunned..

"NO!" Neal shouted and spun around only to run into Peter.

"Having trouble, Father Jerome?"

"This brat says he doesn't want to be in my class. And look at his clothes."

Peter looked down at Neal. "I didn't have any others to change into," Neal said.

"That was my fault, Father," he said. "I should have had Jones give him a second set. As for his other behaviour, I shall deal with that." He looked at Neal. "Come with me." He walked out but Neal just stood where he was.

Peter turned round and grabbed his arm. He pulled him along the corridor and went into a small room. He shut the door. "Not a good start Neal. You will be attending the schoolroom every day. No excuses." Peter sat down on the chair. "Come here," he pointed to the spot in front of his legs.

"No!" He looked at the door but knew he would never make it before being caught.

"NOW!"

Neal walked over. "I had work to do in the kitchen, it wasn't my fault that I was late and dirty."

"You were rude to Father Jerome. You will not speak to him like that again. Understand?"

"Yes but I don't…."

"You are not being given a choice boy. I decide what happens in my household. You need to learn to have respect for your elders. And I intend to teach you." He took Neal's arm and pulled him over his knee.

"No!" Neal objected. This was so embarrassing. He felt his tunic being lifted before Peter's hand hit his backside. He gasped. He grabbed Peter's legs as his hand descended 5 more times each time harder than the one before. Neal was then flipped back up to his feet to face Peter. He looked down to hide the tears that were dripping down his cheeks.

Peter handed him a cloth,"Wipe your face." He put his hand under Neal's chin and made him look at him. "I know this is all new to you but you will learn how to behave. You will go back and apologise to Father Jerome."

Neal went back along to the schoolroom. He couldn't believe what Peter had done to him. He knew the other pages would know as well but he had to go in. He did not want to make Peter any angrier with him than he already was.

He went over to Father Jerome. "I apologise."

"Sit over there," he pointed to a seat by the window. Neal could see the other boys smirking as he sat down carefully on the seat. Father Jerome started to speak again. Neal kept his head down.

"Are you listening boy?" he said to Neal.

Neal looked up, "Yes sir."

"Translate this." Father Jerome said something in Latin. Neal translated it into English thanking Mozzie as he did. Mozzie had made him learn Latin when he was writing it in documents that he was forging.

"Very good," Father Jerome said. "Now translate this into Latin. Neal was able to do that as well. He saw approval in the Father's eyes. The lesson continued.

An hour later Father Jerome let them leave. "Wait Neal," he said. The others left smiling hoping that Neal was in more trouble. "You're a clever boy, your parents must have sent you to a good tutor. It would be a shame to waste that education. You could be a valuable asset to the estate when you are older."

"Can I go now?" Neal asked.

"Off you go."

He went back to the kitchen as no one had given him any other duties. The other pages had gone. "Have some stew," the cook said. She handed him a piece of bread and a plate of stew. When he'd finished he kept filling the barrel and then went to the dormitory.

"You missed sword practice," Mark said.

"I can't do two things at once." Mark's hand flew out and slapped his face.

"You do not speak to me like that." He threw some clothes at him. "These are for you." Neal took them and set them on a small shelf beside his pallet that was still on the floor.

"Right everyone, down to the great hall," Mark said.

Neal was exhausted by the time he got to bed that night. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

He was first up the next morning and was just passing Mark's bed when he said," Trying to impress Lord Peter?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep. I wish you would just leave me alone."

"You'll get your wish. Go to the North tower. Lord Peter wants to know the minute you see Lord Reece's retinue approaching."

Neal made his way to the tower. No one else was there. He laughed. Mark thought he was punishing him but instead Neal enjoyed being away from them. Lots of carts were entering the city but no sign of any flags. He sat down and watched the road. Neal knew the people were arriving for the fair that was to be held on Saturday. The kitchen staff had talked about nothing else. The sun rose up making it much warmer.

He heard a noise behind him. He turned and said," Mozzie."

"I noticed you weren't at breakfast. I brought you some porridge."

"Thanks. Mark sent me here to watch for Lord Reece."

"Are you going to the fair?" Mozzie asked.

"If I'm allowed."

"All of the household get to attend." He noticed Neal had finished. "I'd better get back."

Neal took up his position again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Part 2

Neal stared out over the battlements for most of the day. It was late afternoon when he saw some flags on the horizon. He ran down the stairs into the Great Hall. He found Jones there. "There are flags coming down the road to the castle," he told him.

Everyone became very busy so Neal slipped away. He made his way back up to the tower, he liked it there. He sat back against the wall. The sun was warm and he fell asleep. He jolted awake when he heard someone call his name. The sun was beginning to go down, he must have been asleep for at least an hour.

He jumped up and made his way down the stairs. Just as he was entering the Great Hall his arm was grabbed and he was swung around to face Mark. "Where have you been?"

"Busy," Neal said. Mark's hand flew back to slap him. A large hand grabbed it before it could connect with Neal's cheek.

"Leave him alone," Jones said. "Go back to your duties." He turned to

"Lord Peter has been looking for you all afternoon. Father Jerome was not pleased when you did not turn up again."

"I was on watch. I can't do both," he said.

"Then you'd best explain that to Lord Peter and if I were you I would keep a more civil tongue in your mouth. He's waiting for you in the solar."

"I have to change to serve at dinner."

"I would not keep him waiting."

* * *

Neal walked off, he climbed the stairs to Lord Peter's personal quarters. He knocked at the door. He could hear two people talking inside. "Come in," Peter said.

Neal almost laughed out loud when he saw Reece Hughes. Then he saw Peter's face. He was furious. "I thought I dealt with your disobedience yesterday. I hope I am not going to have to repeat the lesson. Come here."

Neal looked at Reece Hughes and went red. He knew what Peter was intending doing. "I'll leave you now and see you and Elizabeth at dinner." Hughes left.

"I said come here Neal." Neal walked over. Peter grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't my fault," Neal said. "Please!"

"Very well. Tell me."

Neal gulped. "Mark told me to go to the tower to watch for Lord Reece. I was up there most of the day. You can check."

Peter loosened his grip. "I will. "Lord Reece has been here for well over an hour, where were you?"

"I fell asleep," Neal admitted.

"What am I going to do with you boy?" Peter said. "You are not here to sleep the afternoon away. You are here to work." Peter swung him round and delivered a very hard swat to his backside."

"Ow!"

"Go change for dinner. I want you serving at my table tonight."

"But…" Neal started to protest. He knew the other pages would dislike him even more. Serving at Lord Peter's table was for the pages born to high class families.

"Do we have to talk about obedience again?" he asked.

"No milord."

"Good, go and wash."

* * *

Neal left passing El as she entered the room. "Weren't you a bit hard on the boy? He's obviously not used to living in a castle."

"He will learn obedience El."

"You don't usually take such an interest in the pages. I've never seen you discipline any of them. You usually leave that to Jones or Father Jerome."

"I feel more responsible for him. After all I brought him into my household." El nodded and smiled. She knew Peter liked the boy. He was clever and she knew how much he liked clever. She loved his charm. Cook kept telling her what a lovely boy he was.

Neal washed and changed quickly Mark was waiting for him when he entered the Great Hall. "I don't know how you did it but you are not getting away with this. My father put me in Lord Peter's household hoping I would become his squire. If you spoil that I will make you pay."

"Mark is something wrong?" El asked coming towards them.

"No milady. Just making sure he was dressed properly." He let Neal's arm go.

Neal stayed away from the other pages as he served. The looks they gave him let him know they would get their revenge.

When he'd finished he took off running. He climbed the stairs to the top of the tower as quickly as he could grabbing a blanket from a pile at the top of the stairs. He sat with his back against the wall and covered himself with the blanket.

He looked up at the night sky. He'd never seen it look so bright before. He tried so hard not to cry. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up in his own bed and be a grown up again. He wiped the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

He woke as the sun came up and made his way down. He washed and then made his way to the hall. He grabbed a bowl of porridge and ate it quickly. Then he helped serve.

When he went to leave Peter shouted," Neal, come here." Neal went over. "I shall be waiting at the schoolroom for you. Now go to the solar, Lady Elizabeth has some things she would like your help with."

"Yes milord."

Elizabeth was waiting in the solar for him. She smiled as he came in. "Lord Peter asked me to help you."

"I need some help in the garden. Come on."

They walked down and out a small door. It led to a large walled garden. There were lots of lovely flowers. "Collect the rose petals for me." She handed him a basket.

"Neal!" El called. "Come and have something to drink." She poured him a glass of milk. He sat on the grass.

"It's nice here," he said.

"I like it as well. It's so peaceful here. Are you happy here Neal?"

"I'm fine."

"Mark doesn't like you."

"He thinks I get special treatment."

"If he bothers you tell Jones."

"I can take care of myself, I always have."

"Come in and get something to eat before you have to go to Father Jerome. I'll get Diana to bring something to the solar."

Neal had always loved being with El before, she was like a big sister and often protected him from some of Peter's anger. He ate his food and then got up. "I better go."

"I'll see you later," she said. Neal ran up the stairs. Peter was already in the room.

* * *

"You are late," Peter said.

"I was with Lady Elizabeth."

"I believe you. I will leave you to your studies."

"Sit down Neal. James hand out the ink and paper." James got and went to get the inks and pens. He walked towards Neal. "If you spill that on Neal," Jerome said," you will be in grave trouble." James hesitated and then set the pot of ink down

"Look at the board. Try to copy the letters."

Neal looked at them. He was used to writing like this. He had made a lovely copy of a page of an old Bible and then sold it for a lot of money. He started writing. He loved adding all the extra detail on the capital letters. Jerome came to stand behind him. "That is very good. Who taught you to do that?"

"No one. I've always been able to do this."

At the end of the lesson Father Jerome asked Neal to tidy up. Peter came in as he finished. "Come look at this," he said to Peter. He showed him Neal's work.

"You are very talented," Peter said.

"Thank you," Neal said blushing.

"Have something to eat and then go to Sir Edward, he is going to supervise a lesson in the use of swords. Have you ever used one?"

"No," Neal said although he was very good at fencing he knew these swords would be much heavier.

Instead of going to the hall he went to the kitchen. Mozzie was eating at the table. He put some soup in a bowl and handed the bowl and a piece of bread to Neal. "Thanks." He looked around. "If I can get some money would you leave here with me?"

"Yes," Mozzie said. "But where will you get it? You're not going to steal from Lord Peter and Lady Elizabeth."

"No, not from them. Don't worry."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I know what I'm doing."

He finished his meal and went out to the large field outside the castle. The other pages were there. Two of the castle guards were demonstrating how to attack and defend using the sword. The pages were given wooden swords to practise. "No one is to strike anyone else even with the wooden sword," Sir Edward said. Neal was very good with the sword. He could see some of the others watching him. He knew he was not making any friends. Most of them were so frightened of Mark that they did everything he said. By the time he finished his arm was aching.

Mark told them all to wash up and then get ready to serve at dinner. "You will serve at your usual table," he said to Neal.

* * *

The rest of the week went quite quickly. Neal still slept up in the tower, the only person who knew he was there was Mozzie. Neal kept out of the other pages way and tried not to annoy any of them although Mark picked on him as much as he could. He'd had a few slaps to his head when mark thought no one was looking.

Neal's only focus was the fair. He could pick quite a few pockets in the crowds. Then he and Mozzie could leave. He didn't know why that did not fill him with joy,

* * *

On Saturday morning he was up bright and early. He met Mozzie in the kitchen. "Let's go," he said to him. "I need to find the biggest crowds." He knew that people did not keep money in pockets at this time but cutting their purses from their belt should be just as easy. He'd been practising. "I'll cut the purses and hand them to you. You'll need to find a place to keep them."

"Neal if we get caught, they'll cut off our hands." Neal hadn't really thought about the punishment. His face went pale.

"I won't get caught," he said.

"We'd better not.

"I am going to do this whether you help or not," Neal told him.

"Alright, but you have to be really careful." Neal almost laughed, Mozzie always said he had no thought for consequences and here he was proving it again.

They both set off. There were a lot of people setting up stalls but these were not the people Neal was going to target. He wanted people who would have lots of money in their purse. They helped some people put up their stalls and then walked on.

Crowds were beginning to arrive. It was easy to pick out the more wealthy people by the colour of their clothes and how fine the weave was. Neal walked behind one of the men, bumped into him and then cut his purse. He moved off and handed the purse to Mozzie. Mozzie took it away and hid it.

They managed to get two more purses. Neal found it easier to do than lifting a wallet. He was getting much more confident and decided not to wait until Mozzie came back. He followed an older man through the crowd and had just cut his purse when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Neal was spun around to face Peter. He had thought he'd seen Peter angry before but he was wrong. "Give it to me," he said holding out his hand. Neal didn't argue, he handed him the purse. Peter handed the bag to Jones," Give that back to Mister Wren. Tell him we found it."

"Yes milord."

Peter's hand tightened on Neal's shoulder as he dragged him towards the castle. Soon they were at the steps leading up to the solar. He opened the door and pushed Neal into the room. "Do you know what would happen to you if someone else had caught you?" Neal didn't answer. "DO YOU?" Peter shouted.

"I wanted to get away. They all hate me," Neal shouted back.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked opening the door. "I could hear you in the hall."

"Tell her what you did," Peter said angrily.

Elizabeth turned towards Neal," Well?"

"Peter caught me…."

"Caught you doing what?" she asked staring at him.

Neal couldn't look her in the eye. "Stealing," he said so softly she could barely hear him.

"You were doing what?" she said her voice rising as she spoke.

"I needed money to get away."

"By stealing? God Neal do you know what they would have done if you'd been caught? Peter couldn't have saved you."

"I DON'T CARE," Neal screamed.

"Well I do. Drop your hose and bend over the table."

"No," Neal said.

"Don't make me do it for you." Peter picked up a thin stick that stood at the side of the fire.

Neal looked at Elizabeth but she said nothing. He looked at the door but there was no escape. He went over to the table. He lifted up his tunic and undid the tie holding up his hose. They fell to the floor. He bent over the table. "Hold the other side." He heard the door close as Elizabeth left. A hand pressed into his back.

Neal yelled as the cane hit his backside. Peter brought the cane down again and again. Neal yelled,"Stop, please I won't do it again." He tried to push himself off the table but Peter held him firmly. Peter started to cane him again. Neal slumped onto the table. He was crying loudly now.

A hand grabbed Peter's arm. "He's had enough Peter." Peter snapped the cane and threw it on the fire. Neal was sobbing loudly and didn't even realise Peter had stopped. Elizabeth went over and touched his shoulder. "Come on Neal, up you get."

"Hurts!" he sobbed.

"I know. Step out of your hose and boots." She pulled the tunic over his head. "Come with me," she said.

"Please don't let anyone see me, don't put me in the dormitory."

"I wasn't going to. She pulled him into her arms. He cried even more. "Help me Peter." Neal didn't even know where he was going. Elizabeth laid him gently on the bed after Peter pulled the cover down. "Sh!" she said running her fingers through his hair. She started to sing a lullaby. Neal's breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Peter had a goblet of wine in his hand and handed her one as well. "He's asleep," she said.

"He deserved it El. When I think what could have happened." She saw his hands shake.

"I know." She set her goblet down and took Peter's hands. "He deserves comfort as well. I don't think Neal has ever had anyone look after him. He needs us."

"He's a page."

"And when have you taken an interest in the pages in this household?"

"I…."

"You took that boy into our house. Most people would have sent him to the priests. You want him educated, you discipline him."

"He needs…"

"Us," she said finishing his sentence. "He needs us to teach him what's right and wrong. He can't stay with the other pages. Mark is terribly jealous of him."

"What can I do?"

"What you want. You have felt a connection with that boy since you met him, haven't you?"

Peter nodded. "I don't know why but I feel I know him."

"I want us to adopt him," she said. "I want a son."

"A son?"

"I want a child Peter. We've been married 10 years and it doesn't look as if we are going to have a child of our own." She put her hand over Peter's mouth to stop him from speaking. "I'm not blaming anyone. I want Neal."

"If you are sure?"

"I am. I've spent a lot of time with him this week and he is delightful. I want a child who is full of life."

"Well he is certainly full of that and mischief."

"Who wants a dull child?" she said laughing. "I remember you were quite a handful as a child."

"As were you," he said. "You're sure about this?"

"If you are? I can see there is a bond between you. You have to want this too." As an answer he kissed her.

"I am such a lucky man," he said.

"You'd best go down to the fair, people will be looking for you. I'll stay with Neal until he wakes up."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. They are greatly appreciated and make me want to write more. Hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this El? We haven't known him for very long."

"I've never been so sure about anything before. Ever since I saw him that first day I've felt that he needs us. I'll get Jones to clear out the small chamber next to ours. I want him close. Now off you go." She kissed him.

El picked up has sewing and sat beside the window. Neal moaned in his sleep. She rubbed her hand over his curls and he settled down again.

An hour later Neal woke up. He wriggled onto his back and quickly rolled back onto his front.

"Lie still Neal," Neal said.

"It hurts," he said.

"I know. Lie still and I'll get some cream that will help."

"No," a voice said from the door. Peter came into the room.

"Peter!" El protested.

"No El, he deserved it." Neal made his way to the edge of the bed and slid his legs over. The long shirt fell to just below his backside, which he was very grateful for when Diana came in. He grabbed the cover from the bed as well. She laughed as she set the platter of food on the table. "Lord Reece will be joining us for lunch."

"What? He can't see me like this." Neal grabbed his hose and tunic. He tried to pull up the hose but as soon as it touched his backside he let out a whimper. Tears came into his eyes.

Peter turned to El,"Very well but just this once." El handed him some cream. He looked around to get some privacy."

"What kind of household were you brought up in that you are so shy? Were you an only child?"

"Yes," Neal said.

"I'll take the food through to the solar," El said. "Join us when you are ready."

"Do I have to?" Neal whined.

"Yes," Peter said in a voice that Neal recognised.

Peter helped her carry the food through.

Neal couldn't believe how cool the cream felt. He'd doubted he'd ever sit comfortably again.

He knocked on the door when he was ready and Peter told him to come in. Lord Reece was sitting beside El. "Come eat." He saw Neal look at the hard wooden seats. "You can stand." Neal blushed.

"From what Peter tells me you were lucky it was him that caught you," Reece said.

"You told him?" Neal said angrily.

"Reece is one of my oldest friends. I wanted his advice about something."

"What were you talking about me for?" Neal accused.

"Do not speak to me like that. I would have thought you'd want to protect your backside not put it in more danger of being spanked. Do you want a lesson on good manners?" Reece asked.

"No sir, I don't," Neal put his hands behind him as if trying to protect himself.

"Good. Let me enjoy my lunch."

El handed him a wooden platter of food and poured him a drink of milk.

He moved over to the window to stand. He looked out over the courtyard. He could hear Reece, Peter and El talking but he didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Then he heard his name being mentioned.

"Neal!"

He turned round. "Sorry," he said.

"We want to ask you something," El said.

"We need to know if your parents are still alive?"

"No. I've been on my own for years."

"Years?" Peter asked sceptically.

"Well a year," Neal amended.

"El and I would like you to be our son."

"What? You don't know me."

"I feel that we know enough. We can give you a good home. You'd be our son." Peter said.

"I don't know what to say," Neal said.

"You could say yes," El said putting an arm around his shoulder,

"But I'm a thief."

"We know that and we still want you to be our son. We feel a connection with you," Peter said.

"What will happen?" Neal asked.

"I have to ask the King and the Archbishop but I can't see any problem. Lord Reece is visiting court this week, he is going to carry a message to the King if you agree."

"Do you like living here?" El asked.

"I like being with you. The other pages don't like me."

"They're jealous," Peter said. "I have shown you preference and they don't like it. As our son they cannot bother you."

"Were you leaving because of them?" Neal nodded. "Well what is your answer?"

"My answer is yes." El pulled him to her. She kissed his head. "You really want me?"

"Of course," El said.

"What about you?" he asked Peter.

"Me too," Peter said ruffling his hair.

Reece smiled at them both. "Looks like you've gained a son, Peter. Congratulations. And you too El." He turned to Neal, "You are a very lucky boy. Don't let them down."

"I won't."

Reece got up and left. "I will see you all at dinner," he said.

Neal had never felt so happy. This was really his dream come true. Maybe that's what this is," Neal thought. He knew if he was to waken up now he'd be so disappointed.

"I've asked Jones to clear the small chamber next to ours for you but until it is ready you can sleep on a pallet in our room."

"I could help him," Neal said.

"You will have plenty to do. You will have school, weapon practice and learning how to run an estate this size. I will still deal with any misbehaviour in the same way Neal."

"I understand," he said.

"I will get Jones to pick someone to act as your personal servant."

"Can I pick someone?"

"I thought you didn't like anyone," Peter said.

"I have a friend who works in the kitchen. He's called Mozzie."

"Very well. If he's the one you want."

"He is."

"I cannot announce your adoption until I've had a letter from the King and Archbishop so you we will have to keep this to ourselves."

"I can put up with pages until then. Then I shall cut off all the heads of the ones who annoy me." Peter and El stared at him. Neal burst out laughing, "The look on your faces was priceless."

"You are jumping up and down on my last nerve young man," Peter said.

"What will I call you?" Neal asked.

"That's your decision. For now you can call us Peter and El. I'm hoping that once you get to know us better you might consider Mama and Papa. But you don't have to decide now."

"Can I tell Mozzie? He won't tell anyone."

"Very well but no one else." Neal took off for the kitchens. Mozzie was holding a bag when Neal found him.

"Where are you going?" Neal asked.

"I was leaving before they cut off my hands."

"Peter wouldn't do that. He doesn't even know you were involved."

"He let you go free?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I won't be sitting down too soon."

"Ouch!"

"That's not why I'm here. He wants to adopt me."

"Wow! You are so lucky."

"I'm picking you to be my personal servant. You're the only person here who's been nice to me."

"Your servant? But I'm a kitchen boy?"

"Peter and El said I could pick anyone and I picked you."

"Thanks."

"The only thing is you can't tell anyone yet. Peter and El have written to the King. They need his permission and the Archbishop's."

"He's not just leading you on to catch me as well," Mozzie asked.

"I doubt it." Mozzie still thought people were after him.

"What about the money we got?"

"We can keep it hidden. You never know when we might need it." "When I move into my new room we can hide it there."

"Mozzie, get the bread out of the oven," the cook shouted.

"I'd better go."

Neal ran back up the stairs and stopped at the top. Mark was standing outside the door. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was at the fair." Neal said.

"Go down to the hall and held set it up for tonight."

"But…"

"Now!" Neal shouted at him, "or do I need to teach you your place?"

"I was told to come here," Neal tried to reason with him.

"And now I've told you what to do. You may think you can do what you want but I am the senior page in the household and you will do as I say.

The door was flung open. "What is going on here?" Peter demanded.

"I told Neal to go help set up the hall for dinner and he refused."

"That's because he was told to come here," Peter told Mark. Neal smiled at Mark's discomfort.

"I didn't know," he said.

"I don't believe I have to tell you," Peter replied.

"No milord."

"Neal go inside," Peter said.

"Yes P… milord." Neal stuck his tongue out at Mark as he passed.

"Enough," Peter said although Neal could tell by his voice that he wasn't really angry.

"You should not provoke him," El said in a soft voice.

"But it's so easy."

"Bring Neal's clothes here, Mark. Then go about your duties. I want everything to be perfect for tonight."

"Yes milord," he said as he left. Mark could not work out what was happening. Somehow that little guttersnipe was pushing his way into Lord Peter's life. He had always hoped to be Lord Peter's squire. He had only a few more weeks before he would be moving on to become a squire.

Neal sat down and then jumped to his feet again. "Ow!" he said.

"Still sore?" Peter said.

"No I just like to jump up in the air, "Neal answered cheekily. Peter took a step towards him. "Sorry," he said. "You didn't need to hit me so hard."

"Yes I did," Peter said brooking no argument. Neal pouted.

There was a knock at the door and Peter answered it. "Thank you Mark." He handed Neal his clothes. "Store them in our room for now."

"I will need to order new cloth and have clothes made for you," El said. "I think blue would be a lovely colour for you."

"If you decide to go ahead with this adoption you will take our family name of Burke. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I like the name Neal Burke. I just hope I won't disappoint you. I can be trouble."

"I know how to deal with that," Peter said.

"Do I have to go down for dinner tonight?" Neal asked looking at El with his eyes wide appealing to her.

"Peter we don't want to embarrass him," El said.

"Very well, this time but tomorrow you will be there. You will attend school with Father Jerome and sword practice." Neal opened his mouth. "No arguments Neal."

"Let's get dressed," El said. "I'll ask Mozzie to bring some food."

"Thank you." He looked over at the dresser. "Can I read your book?"

"You may," El said," but if you damage it Father Jerome will have your hide."

"I'll be careful."

A half an hour later Mozzie came into the room. He set the platter of food down. "What are you reading?"

"A Canterbury Tale by Geoffrey Chaucer. Sit down and I'll read it to you."

Mozzie listened for awhile and then said," You better eat your food." Neal set the book down and took some of the food.

"You are very lucky. They are rich people."

"I like them and they seem to like me."

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't use it to our advantage."

Neal laughed, he loved having Mozzie around, it felt so normal. "Can you read?"

"No. But I have been learning my letters."

"I can help you."

The door opened. "I thought you'd be in bed," Peter said. "Off you go Mozzie," he said. "Until Neal gets his own room you'll still need to sleep in the kitchen. Then you can move in with him."

"Yes milord."

"Come on Neal bed,"

"But it's early," he protested.

"Haven't you learnt not to argue? Bed now!"

Neal was undressing as Peter went through to the bedroom. He searched through a chest and pulled out a long white shirt. "Put this on."

"I'll look like a girl," Neal complained.

"It is better than sleeping in your shirt." Neal put it on. "Climb into bed and go to sleep." He ruffled Neal's hair. "El and I will be up later."

"Night Peter."

Neal didn't wake again until morning. El and Peter were not in the room. He could hear them in the next door room. He pushed back the covers and tried to get out of the bed. The long nightshirt was wrapped around him.

"Wash before you dress and clean your teeth. And Neal next time, wash before bed as well." Neal sighed. They were certainly keeping a close eye on him. "I managed to get some clean clothes for you, they are on the bed."

Neal quickly dressed. He made his way through to the other room. "Sit and eat." Neal looked at the hard seat. "Sit!" Peter said.

Neal ate his porridge as quickly as he could. He glared at Peter. "That look will get you into trouble."

"It still hurts," Neal said.

"I am not arguing with you. You will have to sit in the schoolroom later so get used to it."

Lord Reece came in. "You look good Neal."

"Thank you." He stood up. "Can I go find Mozzie?"

"No. You'll wait and come down and say goodbye to Lord Reece."

"Neal go wait in the courtyard," El said. Neal ran off down the stairs. "He's better if we keep him busy."

"He's going to be a handful. I hope you know what you've taken on."

"We do."

"I'll add my letter of approval as well."

"Thank you."

"Have you spoken to your father about it?"

"Reece you know he hasn't spoken to us for 10 years."

"Maybe it's time you both started. Neal deserves an extended family as well. "Think about it."

"He wouldn't accept El."

"You are just as stubborn as your father. It wasn't El he couldn't accept, it was the fact you asked El to marry you and you didn't ask his permission. He is not the only father who would be annoyed."

"I know."

"Promise you'll at least think about it."

"I will." They walked down to the courtyard. Reece mounted his horse and rode off.

"Come on Neal, you can help Jones clear out the room."

"I'll get my clothes dirty," he said.

"Nice try. Come on," El said. "Then you can decide what you want in the room. I have lots of pieces of furniture that belonged to my mother. You can pick what you want."

Neal rushed up the stairs. Jones was standing outside the door. ""It is ready for you. We put the bed up. There is a small pallet bed in the alcove for Mozzie."

Neal walked in. It wasn't a large room but it was his. "I have hangings for the walls and you'll need them around your bed. Diana could you put the fire on. The room needs to be aired."

"Yes milady."

Neal ran over and jumped on the bed. The bed was quite soft. A large chest lay at the end of the bed. "We'll need to get the seamstress in to make some clothes. I'll need to send for some cloth from the market."

"Can I take Mozzie into the garden?"

"Go on. But don't forget to eat and then go to Father Jerome. Both of you. Mozzie should start to learn to read and write."

He ran off to get Mozzie.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's taken longer to update but I am back at work and it is hectic.

Part 4

Neal took Mozzie to the garden. "I like it here," he said. They heard Sir Cuthbert shouting orders at the pages and squires. "Let's climb the wall and watch them," Neal said.

Soon they were both sitting on the wall. The tree branches and leaves kept them hidden. Mozzie took a long tube out of his belt. "Here," he said to Neal.

Neal recognised the pea shooter. They picked wild cherries from the tree, sucked the soft fruit and spat the stone into their hands. Neal popped one into his mouth and fired it at Mark. It hit him on the neck. They heard him shout out. They both laughed as Sir Cuthbert whacked him with a wooden staff across the back of his hand. They spent the next 10 minutes picking their targets. They stopped when they saw Sir Cuthbert look towards the wall. They climbed back down the tree and sat on the grass. They were just in time as El came through the door.

"Good come on, both of you. I have material and Mistress Somers has just arrived."

Neal was pulled this way and that by both El and the seamstress. "Stop! Please. I have to go to Father Jerome now."

"Very well," El said.

Mozzie was laughing as they ran to the schoolroom. "Don't laugh, I'm going to suggest they make you some new clothes as well."

"What? Don't you dare."

They stopped outside the door and straightened their clothes. They walked in. Many of the pages glared at Neal. They were not happy that he wasn't expected to work like they had to. "Come in," Father Jerome said. "You can both sit over there by the window. But do not let me catch you staring out of it, you are here to learn. Decline these Latin words, puella, Agricola and terra." He turned to Mozzie. "Can you read?"

"No sir."

"Do you know your letters?"

"Yes sir."

He handed him a small board and wrote some letters. "Try writing these."

"He's a really good teacher," Mozzie said.

As they left Neal was grabbed and spun round. "What makes you so popular? Who is this peasant?" he said sneeringly to Mozzie. "Go back to the kitchen where you belong."

"No!"

"Go Mozzie please. I can handle this." Moz ran off to find Jones.

"What game are you playing?" Mark asked.

"I'm not." A slap across his face stopped him from saying more.

"You are from the gutter, you should have stayed there. I'm going to make you wish you had stayed there." He drew his hand back but stopped when he heard someone say," Just up there." Mark let him go. "We'll get you next time." The pages left.

Jones and Mozzie appeared," Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Who did this?" Jones said pointing to his face.

"It…" Moz started to say.

"No Moz. It was just fun."

"Fun?" Jones said. "I don't think Lord Peter will think so."

"He doesn't need to know," Neal said.

"He has eyes boy."

"I don't want any more trouble."

"I have to tell Lord Peter."

Neal put on his most appealing expression and said," Please."

"I'll give you time to tell him, if you don't I will," Jones said walking away.

Neal tried to sneak Mozzie to his room before anyone could see them but he was too late. El came out of the study. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked putting a hand on his chin to get a proper look at his face.

"It's alright. We were just fooling around and I got hit. It doesn't hurt."

"Neal…"

"Please El, I just want to get on with people. They won't like me if I keep running to you or Peter."

"Very well but if you get hurt again I want to know."

"Of course." El went away to find Diana.

"What are you up to?" Mozzie asked.

"Me?" Neal asked innocently.

"Yes you."

"I'll get my revenge my way," Neal said. Mozzie looked worried. "It won't involve you. I wouldn't put your new job in jeopardy."

El came back. She was carrying pieces of cloth. "Do you like these colours?"

"Yes," Neal put his hand out to touch them. The cloth was very soft. "Do I have to go down to dinner tonight?"

"Yes you do," Peter said from the door.

Neal could tell by Peter's tone of voice that he would not change his mind.

That night Neal followed peter and El to the table. He sat at Peter's right side. Mark glared at him when he saw where he was positioned. Mozzie served Neal his food.

After the meal Peter told Neal to go to bed. "Go on," he said we will be up soon."

Neal's room had some furniture in it. The bed had lovely covers on it. Mozzie followed him in. There was a small pallet bed for him.

"What are you going to do about Mark?" Mozzie asked. He was worried Neal was going to do something stupid and get himself or even both of them into trouble.

"I'm working on it."

The next morning Neal woke up early. He had a great idea to get back at Mark. He dressed quickly, making sure not to wake Mozzie.

Mozzie was just waking up as Neal came back in. "Come on Moz we need to get breakfast and then we have to practise with bows and arrows."

"You're too happy," Mozzie said.

"Hurry up Moz."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

They sat in the hall. Peter and El were just entering when Mark ran into the hall and threw his boots in front of Neal. "You did this," he almost screamed.

"Mark!" Sir Geraint shouted. "Leave the hall at once. Meet me in my quarters."

"But he…"

"NOW!" he bellowed.

Peter looked at Neal. "Did you do that?"

"What reason would I have?" Neal said avoiding answering the question. Even in this age Neal could not directly lie to Peter. If Peter had been concentrating more on what Neal said he would have realised he hadn't answered his question.

Neal quickly finished his meal and left. He was on the practice field when he saw Sir Geraint come out and speak to Peter. Sir Geraint walked over to speak to Sir Cuthbert. Neal went to him. "What will happen to Mark?" he asked.

"He'll get a whipping in front of the household."

"What?" Neal said horrified. He hadn't meant that to happen.

"He has disgraced his family and this household. He'll be sent home in disgrace." Neal blanched. As much as he hated Mark he could not allow him to be humiliated like that. He walked over to Peter.

"Lord Peter, I need to speak to you."

"Go ahead Neal."

"I know you won't want me as your son any more when you hear what I did." Neal gulped. "I put the dirt in his boots."

"You what?"

"I put it in early this morning before anyone else had woken."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well I'd rather you did." Peter stared down at him but Neal refused to answer. "Very well, go to your room." Neal turned to go and Peter delivered a stinging swat to his backside that everyone there either saw or heard as Neal cried out. Neal took off not looking at anyone. He ran straight to his room and threw himself on his bed.

Peter went over and spoke to Geraint. "Mark is not to be punished in front of everyone but I expect you to deal with him appropriately as I will deal with mine." Geraint laughed. "It is no laughing matter," Peter said although he couldn't help a smile.

"I don't blame the boy. Mark is a sneak and a bully. I've tried to catch him bullying the other pages but he is cunning."

"Demote him. Chose another boy to be Head Page."

"Yes milord."

"Now to deal with mine."

Peter strode towards the castle. El saw him arrive and grabbed his arm. "Please don't be too hard on the boy. I knew something was wrong." She told Peter about the mark on his face. Peter calmed down as he spoke to her.

"I am still going to punish him."

"I thought you would," she said softly.

Neal heard Peter's footsteps approach his door. He had barely entered the room when Neal said," I know these don't belong to me," he pointed to the clothes, "but I'll send the money for them." Peter looked puzzled. "I don't blame you, I spoil everything."

"What are you talking about Neal?"

"Me leaving." He choked back the tears.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No but I….." He could no longer stop the tears from flowing down his cheek.

"I do not want you to leave."

"But I…"

"Yes you got into trouble again but I'm proud that you told the truth. You could have said nothing and I wouldn't have known."

"I couldn't do that. It wasn't right." Peter smiled. He opened his arms and Neal ran into his embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just wish you would think of the consequences before you do something."

"Are you going to use the cane?" Neal's voice shook.

"No son I am not." Peter sat down and pulled Neal over his knee. Neal felt his hose being pulled down and not long after a sharp smack hit him. Nine more followed. Neal was crying by the sixth one and begged Peter to stop. The last four were delivered harder than the others. He lifted him up onto his feet and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I won't…"

"Don't promise something you can't do. I don't expect you to be perfect, I wasn't." He wiped his eyes. "Go stand in the corner." Neal bent to pull up his hose. "Leave them down."

"But Dad.." Neal stopped as he realised what he'd said.

"Corner son."

Neal shuffled over. "What if someone comes in?" he asked.

Peter just signalled for him to turn round. Neal didn't know but Jones was standing outside to stop anyone entering. After ten minutes Peter called him over. El came in. When she saw his tears she pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm okay," he said bravely.

"Here," she said handing him a sugared sweet.

"El he got a spanking. If you feed him those every time he'll rot all his teeth."

"A mother is allowed to spoil her son."

"You really think of me as your son?" Neal asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"I am not waiting for the King's answer. I will announce tonight that we are adopting Neal."

"No I can wait," Neal said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviwed.

"You'd best hurry or you are going to be late for archery practice," Peter said.

"But .."

"But what?" El asked.

"Everyone saw Peter smack me."

"You're not the first person to get a smack in front of others. Now hurry up. And then school."

"No please!"

"Neal I am not arguing with you. If you want another trip over my knee right now you are heading the right way."

"Fine."

He left. Peter watched as he ran out to the practice fields. "He has a good eye," he said to El.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Peter said. Sir Geraint came in. "I have dealt with Mark. I'm not sure it will help him. He has an inflated idea of his own importance. I made Simon Head Page, he is well liked by the other boys."

"Good."

"However we also have to consider which of the pages will be put forward to become squires."

"Very well bring in the list and we can look over it."

Geraint and Peter were looking at the list when Neal burst into the room. "Neal!" Peter admonished as the boy ran behind him.

Diana came into the room covered with water. What happened?" El asked. She could see Peter was trying not to laugh.

"Neal happened. He tied a rope over the steps,"Diana said.

Peter pulled Neal to stand in front of him. "I didn't mean to trip up Diana," he said. He turned to face her. "I am sorry. Father Jerome asked us to think of ways we could defend the castle if it was overrun and I thought we could put traps on the stairs."

"Did he ask you to carry out your plan?" Peter asked.

Neal squirmed. "No. I was just practising when Diana came up the steps. I tried to warn her."

"Why did you run?" Peter asked.

"She said she was going to hit me with that spoon," Neal said.

"Did Father Jerome ask you to go back to the school room?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have gone there."

"She would have followed me."

"Diana give me the spoon," Peter said. She handed it to Peter. Peter pulled Neal over his knee and delivered 2 hard smacks. Neal was bright red in the face when Peter pulled him up. "Apologise."

"I already did," Neal protested. One look at Peter's face had him saying I'm sorry again.

"Schoolroom," Peter said and Neal darted out.

Geraint laughed. "You won't need to train your right arm with a sword with Neal around."

"Very funny," Peter said laughing. He turned to Diana," I will send Neal to you after class, he can do some chores for you."

"Thank you milord."

Peter and Geraint looked down at the list. "Mark is due to be made a squire," Geraint said.

"Who is going to want to train him?"

"What about Sir Garrett?"

"Put all my bad apples together? It's an idea."

"Yes."

"I don't know where the boy gets his mean streak from? His father was a good friend and his mother is so quiet," Peter said.

"You remember his father's brother Richard. He was the same. I think his father was hoping he would change." Geraint looked back at the list. "What about Neal?"

"He still has things he needs to learn. I will train him when the time comes."

"He has a good eye with the bow and sword."

"Neal can be excellent at anything he chooses including mischief. I just have to make sure he makes the right choices."

"I can't wait to see that."

"El and I are taking him riding this afternoon. I'd like him to see more of the estate." Geraint looked at him quizzically. "El and I have asked if we can adopt him. We are waiting for a reply from the King and the cardinal."

"He is a very personable young boy. I like him."

"I am glad."

"Just make sure he doesn't gallop off."

"If he does he will not be sitting at dinner."

* * *

Later that afternoon they all set off riding down the road towards the forest. A group of soldiers went with them. "You are not to go riding without an escort, Neal," Peter said forcefully.

"I don't…"

"What you need is to listen to me," Peter said.

"I have looked after myself for the past year," Neal reminded him.

"I am not arguing about this. You are allowed to go riding but only with an escort."

Neal said nothing more. Ne could tell by Peter's tone of voice that he would not change his mind. He just decided to enjoy the ride. It was very like having his anklet. He wondered where it was. He wondered if the real Peter thought he had run away.

They stopped in a clearing and watered the horses. El lifted down a basket and laid out a woollen rug. She set out some food. It didn't take long for the food to be gone. "That was good," Neal said. He ran over to the large pond.

"We need to do more with him," Peter said.

"We should take him to visit your parents," El said.

"No," Peter replied forcefully. "That is never going to happen."

"What about your mother? She deserves to meet our son."

"She won't come without father. If I could let her meet Neal I would but I would never ask her to defy Father. She gave me this land and the castle against his wishes."

"I know. He didn't stop her though." El shook her head, "You two are so alike. So stubborn."

Peter laughed. "I know. I just can't make that decision now. I promise you I'll think about it."

El kissed him. They both heard Neal say,"Yuk!"

They turned to look at him. "Get used to it son," Peter said.

"People your age aren't supposed to behave like that," he said.

"People our age?" they both said advancing on him.

"I didn't mean it," Neal said turning to run. Peter grabbed him and set him on the ground. They tickled him. "Stop!" he begged as the tears trickled down his cheek.

They both let him get up, "That wasn't fair," he said.

"We'd best get back," Peter said.

Soon they were riding back to the castle. Neal waved to people as they rode past. "The people are going to love him," El said to Peter.

"He could charm the birds out of the trees," Peter said. "It's just as well I am immune or he'd be spoilt."

* * *

"Go wash and change for dinner," El told Neal.

"Change?"

"Yes. You can't wear the clothes you've been riding in to dinner. Hurry."

Neal found some of his new clothes on the bed. Mozzie was there. "Look at the clothes," Neal said. "They are so soft."

"I've poured water for you to wash," Mozzie said.

When he came through El gasped. She went over and ruffled his hair, "Mama!" he complained.

"You look so handsome," she said.

"Thank you," he said. Then he asked,"You don't mind me calling you Mama, do you?"

"No Neal. I love it." She held out her arm for him to take as they walked to dinner.

Neal's routine didn't change much over the next week. He was really beginning to enjoy being El and Peter's son although he could do without the hands on attention Peter felt was necessary. He was trying very hard to stay out of trouble.

Neal was in the schoolroom when he heard trumpets. There must be visitors, he thought. He jumped up to look out the window. "Sit down Neal," Father Jerome said.

"But it's a visitor," Neal said.

"Who you will meet after this lesson."

Neal sat down beside Mozzie. He saw Mark and a couple of other pages smirk. Over the past few days some of the younger pages were being friendlier. Simon was a better Head Page than Mark had ever been.

Neal couldn't concentrate, he hoped the visitor was Lord Reece. He got up again to try to look out the window.

"Neal!" Father Jerome said loudly.

"Sorry!" he said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Neal shook his head. "Come here." Neal moved to the front. "Hold out your hand." Neal didn't dare refuse, the last time he had refused to do what Father Jerome said Peter had spanked him hard, for disobedience and disrespect. Father Jerome brought the cane down three times on each hand. "Sit there." He pointed to a seat at the front.

At the end of the lesson Neal got up to leave. "Sit down." He saw Mark laugh. "Mozzie tell Lord Peter that Neal will be down later."

"Please Father, I am sorry. I'll do better tomorrow."

"You'll finish the translation now. Go sit down."

"But…"

"No buts young man."

"Yes sir." Neal sat down. Now he would be in trouble with Peter. He finished the passage as quickly as he could and handed it to Father Jerome. He made to leave. "Wait. I want to check it."

The door opened and Peter walked in. He sighed,"What has he done this time?"

"Neal was finishing a translation, it's correct so he may leave."

Neal walked towards Peter,"Who's the visitor?"

"I came to get you to see Lord Reece. He's brought a letter from the king." He looked down at Neal. "Were you in trouble?"

"I wasn't concentrating."

"Neal, what have I said?"

"He caned me, look." He held out his hands. "You don't need to punish me as well."

"What did I say about behaving in the schoolroom?"

"I have to behave in class as an example to everyone else."

"Is this a good example?"

"No Dad. Please I wasn't disrespectful."

"Next time you are punished in the schoolroom I will punish you as well."

"Go on, Lord Reece is waiting in the solar. See if you can behave in front of him."

Neal looked up at him and smiled," I'll try."

* * *

They walked down to the solar and went in. Reece was sitting beside El on the sofa. He looked Neal up and down. "You look every inch a lord's son."

"Thank you my lord," Neal said bowing. Reece laughed. "Too much?" Neal asked grinning.

"Just a little," El said. "Come here Neal." He walked over to stand beside her. She took his hand and saw the red marks. "Oh Sweetie, what was it this time?"

"I heard the trumpets. I was just interested in who was visiting."

"But Father Jerome didn't think you should be?"

"No Mama, I'll try and do better tomorrow."

She stroked his cheek, "I know you will."

Peter opened the letter Reece had put on the table. "What does it say?" Neal asked.

"I haven't opened it. I wanted you to be here."

Peter opened the letter and his face broke into a huge grin. "Your adoption has been approved. You are our son."

"Yahoo!" Neal shouted. "It's really true?"

"Yes," El said pulling him into a hug. Peter ruffled his hair.

"Not only that but the king has approve you inheriting my land and title"

"What? But what if you have a child of your own?"

"You are our child," El said.

"I can't accept that. This is your land, it should go to your own children."

"I'll go clean up," Reece said. "I'll see you both at dinner."

"Neal, sit down," Peter said. He sat beside El. "We've been married 10 years and we have no children. I don't think we're going to have any children. You are ours."

"We will announce to everyone at dinner that we have adopted you," El said.

Later, El brushed Neal's hair. "Mama I can do my own hair."

"I want my son to look his best."

"What about Peter? He could do with some new clothes."

El looked at Peter,"You are right Neal."

"I like these clothes, they're comfortable." Neal laughed.

"Ready?" he asked Neal as they walked down. Neal nodded.

* * *

Trumpets were sounded as they walked in. Neal walked between them and sat in the chair between them. Neal could feel all eyes on him. Although he had walked into dinner with El and Peter before, they had never done it with such ceremony before.

When everyone sat down Peter got to his feet again. "Everyone fill your goblets. Lord Reece brought me an important letter today. It is from the King. He has approved my decision to adopt Neal as our son. From now on he is to be known as Neal Burke." Goblets hit the table and people cheered. Neal went red. Peter sat down.

Neal couldn't help looking across at Mark and smiling. He was serving at a table close by. He glared at Neal.

At the end of the meal Peter stood up again. "I have something else to announce. Four of our pages will be moving on to become squires." He named the pages and the knights they would be training with. Mark glared at Neal again when it was announced that he was to be trained by Sir Garrett. His greatest wish had been to be trained by Peter. He would get the guttersnipe for this.

Neal's eyes kept closing. El nodded her head towards Peter,"Go to bed Neal."

"M not tired," he said.

"Yes you are. Go on. Take Mozzie with you."

"Yes Peter."

* * *

Neal settled into his life in the castle as Peter and El's son. They were so proud of him. Of course he excelled at everything he did. Now his life in New York seemed like a dream. There were times he still wished he was an adult. One night as he was lying in his very soft bed he remembered a TV show that he used to watch called Quantum Leap. It was about a scientist who travelled through time, the only way to leap out was to do something for one of the characters. Maybe that was what he had to do. He wasn't sure he wanted to though, he loved his life here. Maybe Peter and El were missing him in New York.

One day as he was walking past El and Peter's room he overheard them talking. "You should go see him, Peter."

"No El. How can you want me to after the way he treated you?"

"It wasn't me he objected to it was the fact you didn't do as he said."

"No he wanted me to marry Lady Katherine so that he could gain more land. What was best for me was marrying you. Now let's stop arguing. We have little enough time on our own…" Then he heard kissing. Yuk he thought. He needed to find out what they were talking about. He went down to the kitchen, Alice the cook knew everything.

"Can I have some milk?" he asked.

"Of course darling," she said. "You take it. I have some sweetbread here if you want it."

"Yes please."

He sat at the table, "What's wrong Dearie?"

"It's my Mama, she's sad because Dad won't go to see someone. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes I do. But I don't think…"

"I'm old enough to know. Please Alice, how can I help them if I don't know."

"Very well but don't tell them I told you. They're talking about Lord Peter's father."

"His father?"

"Yes, his father disowned him cause he wouldn't marry the person he chose for him. Lord Peter was in love with Lady Elizabeth and he wanted to marry her. They argued and Lord Peter left."

"This was his mother's castle?" Neal said.

"Yes, she owned it in her own right. She gave it to Lord Peter and Lady Elizabeth when they married."

"And they still don't speak?"

"No. They are both very alike and stubborn. His father forbade his brothers and sisters from seeing him as well."

"Wow!"

* * *

"So this is where you are?" a voice said. "Father Jerome is furious," Paul, one of the new pages, said.

"I forgot the time," Neal said. He got up and ran upstairs.

Father Jerome was at the schoolroom door when he arrived, a cane in his hand. Neal gulped. "I'm…"

"Don't bother saying sorry. This is the second time this week I've had to send someone to find you. Bend over the desk."

"What?" Neal blanched and the other pages gasped.

"Bend over now." Neal did. He felt his tunic being lifted and then the cane came down. He hissed. He'd thought the hose would give him some protection but he was wrong. Neal could feel tears forming. The cane came down 3 more times. "Go stand in the corner." Neal walked over. The tears trickled down his cheek. He was glad the others couldn't see him. He brushed the tears away with his sleeve. Peter was going to be angry.

"Come here Neal." He turned round, no one else was there. The pages had gone. "I am very disappointed in you," Father Jerome said. "Go sit at your desk and do your work."

"Sir Geraint…"

"Is not expecting you. Sit." Neal hissed as he sat. He started to write. He looked up as the door opened. Peter walked in.

"I hear Neal was in trouble again," he said.

"Yes my lord. I gave him 4 of the cane on his backside for being late again. He's going to do his work."

"Come to me when you are finished."

"Please.."

"No. Finish your work and meet me in the solar."

From working hard to finish he slowed down. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Peter's face. Soon he was finished, he handed the work to Father Jerome. "I didn't mean to be late and I am sorry."

"You always are boy. Hurry up your father will be waiting."

Neal walked like a condemned man along the corridor and up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in. "Peter."

"Come here," he said.

Neal walked over. "I apologised to Father Jerome."

"I'm sure you did. I don't enjoy doing this son." He pulled him over his knee and this time he felt his hose being pulled down.

"I don't enjoy it either," he said. His breath was taken away as something hit his backside. "Ow! Please no Papa." Peter delivered 3 more. "Stop please. It hurts," he cried.

Peter put him back on his feet. Neal saw what he had hit him with. It was El's hairbrush." He wiped at the tears dripping down his face. "How many times have I told you that you have to attend the schoolroom?"

"I forgot the time. I was in the kitchen talking to Alice."

"Neal, I've told you before if you get punished in the schoolroom I will punish you as well."

"I know."

El came in. She saw the tears, "Are you alright Sweetie?"

He shook his head. "I've let you down again," he said.

"You got in trouble, we all do."

"Come here," El said. She pulled him into her arms. "Hush, it's alright." She kissed his forehead. She sat down and pulled him onto her lap. She sang softly to him until she felt him relax. She saw the hairbrush sitting on the table. "I am never using that again."

"I'll buy you a new one." They both heard a soft snore. "I'll put him in his room."

""Put him on the rug in front of the fire. I'd like to keep him close."

Peter laid him down. He pulled off his boots and hose and covered him with another rug.

Neal moaned in his sleep and El bent down and ran her fingers through his hair. "He is such a loving child," she said. "Everyone in the castle loves him."

"Except Garrett and Mark," Peter said.

He sat on the chair and looked down at Neal. "We were lucky when he came into our lives," El said.

"We were. If only he would think of consequences before he acts."

"Did you at that age?" she said.

"No." Peter sat and read as El continued her sewing.

Neal moaned again and rolled over. He jumped to his feet so quickly he nearly fell over. Peter grabbed his arm. "Careful son."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Neal went red as he realised he had no hose on. "They're on the chair." He quickly dressed.

"I've let you down," he said.

"You said that earlier and no you haven't. We love you Neal no matter what you do. Go down to the garden and play. Take Mozzie. Ask Father Jerome to come here."

"Yes Papa," he said. Peter bent and kissed his forehead.

"Go on."

Soon Father Jerome entered. "Lord Peter, Neal said you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to know how Neal is doing."

"He's very bright. I think he needs someone who can stretch him more."

"Do you know of anyone?"

"I do. A Father Darius. He is very learned especially in languages."

"Would you write to him and offer him a post here?"

"I'll do it today."

When he left Peter and El went to the window. They could see Neal and Mozzie running around. They heard his laughter as he and Mozzie chased one of the dogs. "I like to hear him laugh," El said.

"So do I," he said kissing her cheek.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Thank you to all the people who have sent very positive reviews, they are much appreciated. To the guest reviewer who told me that she didn't like my stories because of the spanking in them can I just say there was a warning on chapter 1 and if you don't like these stories please don't read them.

The next day Neal questioned a few people about Peter's family. He found out where they lived. He wanted to do something for Peter and El. They had done so much for him. He sneaked into the library where Peter kept his books. He went to the one that contained maps of England. He leafed through the maps until he found a map of the local area. He found Peter's father's castle. It was about a 2 day ride away. He knew Peter would not be pleased with him but he felt it was the right thing to do. All his life he had wanted a real family, parents and grandparents. He hadn't really had either but some of his friends had. They hadn't known how lucky they were.

He found Mozzie down in the garden. "I need your help," he said. Mozzie groaned. Neal told him what he wanted to do.

"You do know that he'll be mad with both of us," Mozzie said.

"Not both of us. I'm doing this on my own."

"You can't ride out on your own. It's dangerous."

"I am going to do this," Neal insisted.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Neal!"

"You will not change my mind."

Mozzie didn't want Neal to go but he knew unless he was willing to tell Lord Peter there was no other way to stop him.

* * *

The next morning Neal went to the kitchen and filled up a water bag. He put some bread, cheese and an apple into a sack. He then crept down to the stables and saddled his horse. He took him into the garden. Mozzie was there waiting for him. During some of their explorations they had found an old gate in the wall. It led straight out of the castle. They had found an old key and had cleaned it. The day before they had oiled the lock and it turned smoothly.

Neal led his horse through. "I'll see you soon," Neal said mounting his horse.

"Good journey," Mozzie said shutting the gate and locking it. He covered the entrance again with the ivy that had hidden it for many years.

Neal had asked him to leave the castle for a couple of days so that Peter couldn't question him. He had told El that he had to go home for a couple of days to see his mother. In reality he was hiding in the local inn. Mozzie had no family.

* * *

Mozzie made his way there as quickly as he could. Unfortunately he hadn't seen someone watch what he and Neal had done. It wasn't long after he had entered the inn that he heard a commotion out on the street. "What's wrong?" Mozzie asked the innkeeper.

"Lady Elizabeth has had her jewels stolen."

"What?"

"Her jewellery box was stolen. Lord Peter is furious."

Mozzie didn't know what to do. He heard horses hooves pass the inn. The innkeeper's wife came in. "Lord Peter's son has gone missing."

Mozzie left the inn and made his way back to the castle. He couldn't let them think that Neal had been kidnapped. He was grabbed by Jones as soon as he entered the courtyard. "Have you seen Neal?"

"Yes."

Jones almost dragged him into the Great Hall. El was crying and Peter was striding back and forth. "He wouldn't do that," El kept saying.

"I'm sorry milady, I saw him leave. He must have taken the jewels. He had a sack attached to his saddle," Mark said.

"That's a lie," Mozzie said.

"He's his accomplice," Mark said.

Peter stared at him. "Well?" Mozzie refused to say anything. He strode over and towered above Mozzie. "I asked you a question."

"I told you," Mark said.

"Neal wouldn't take them," El and Peter said.

"He didn't," Mozzie said. "I promise you he didn't."

"You're a liar," Mark said. "You're just like him."

Mozzie stared at him. He knew Mark hated Neal but would he do this to implicate Neal? He took a chance. "I bet you did it. You saw Neal leave, didn't you?"

Mark blanched as Peter strode towards him. "I didn't Lord Peter. I swear."

"If you are lying to me you will regret it boy." He turned to Mozzie, "Where is Neal?"

"His horse is missing from the stable," Jones said.

"Did he go riding?" Mozzie nodded. He wasn't really lying. Neal was riding. "Where is he going?"

"He didn't say."

"That better be the truth boy or you will be looking for a new position."

Mozzie looked down. He didn't want to lose this position but he couldn't tell on Neal. El looked over at Mozzie; she knew that he wasn't telling them the truth. "Peter you will not do that. Mozzie has been Neal's only real friend. But you are keeping something from us, aren't you?" Mozzie couldn't look her in the eye.

"He's covering for him. He'll be well away from here," Mark interrupted.

"If we'd taken the jewels don't you think I'd have gone with Neal?" Mozzie said.

"I…" Mark stuttered.

"Jones, check his room," Peter said.

"No!" Mark shouted.

Jones left. Mark ran towards the door but wasn't fast enough. The guard at the door pointed his sword at him. "You will stay here," Peter said. "Sir Geraint, could you get Sir Garrett?"

"Please Lord Peter."

"If you tell me the truth right now I will consider not treating you like a thief and cutting off your hands." Mozzie thought Mark was going to wet himself. Mark fell to his knees.

"I took it Lord Peter," he confessed.

"For God's sake why? You are a squire in my household. Eventually you would have been a knight."

"He took my place," he said.

"Neal?"

"Yes. I wanted to be your squire, I should have been yours."

Jones walked in with the box. "It was in his chest by his bed."

Sir Geraint walked in with Sir Garrett. "I knew nothing of this Peter," he said.

"I know. The boy took them, he's just admitted it. Deal with him and then send him home. I never want to see him again. I'll write a letter for his father."

Sir Garrett grabbed Mark by his collar and almost dragged him from the room.

Peter turned to Mozzie. "Now I want to know where Neal has gone."

* * *

Neal had ridden off down the hill and through the town. Some people waved to him as he rode by. He had hoped no one would see him. His face was well known around town now.

He rode out through the forest. It was a beautiful day, some of the villagers waved as he rode by. So much for secrecy, Neal thought. He soon reached a wider road and turned north.

Neal wasn't worried about riding on his own. He had his sword and his bow and arrow. He was a very good horseman and his horse was fast. However he did miss riding with El and Peter. He was so used to their company now. He ate as he rode wanting to reach Peter's father's castle as quickly as possible.

When it started to get dark he slowed down and eventually stopped. It wasn't safe for his horse to ride on. He took the saddle off and made a small fire. It wasn't that cold but he was comforted by the flames. He ate the bread and cheese and drank some water from the small stream. He so hoped he was doing the right thing.

The next morning he was up by the time the sun rose. He set off again. It didn't take long to reach the top of the hill. He looked down on a very large castle, it was much larger than Peter's. His father was obviously a very wealthy man.

Neal was about to ride down when he saw a flash of colour. He rode towards it. A boy younger than him was standing against a tree, a huge wild boar snorting in front of him. Neal drew his bow and fitted an arrow. He knew he only had one shot. He fired and the boar fell to the ground.

Neal was then surrounded by a hunting party. The boy ran to one of the men. "Papa, I'm sorry."

"I told you to stay at the castle Johnny."

"I wanted to go with you," he cried.

The man delivered a hard smack to his backside. "Maybe this will teach you to listen to me."

"I will Papa." The man lifted him up.

A man walked towards him, he could only be Peter's father. He was an older version of Peter. "Thank you very much for saving my grandson."

"You're very welcome sir."

"Come to the castle. I would like to reward you."

"I don't need a reward," Neal said.

"You are very young to be riding out here on your own," he said.

"I am twelve."

"Come to the castle. You can have something to eat."

Neal rode down to the castle. A lot of people were in the courtyard. A groom came over and took Neal's horse. He followed them into the Great Hall. Two women were sitting by the fire. The man carrying the boy handed him to the younger woman. He told her what had happened. She pulled the boy to her.

"Thank you," she said to Neal.

The older woman got up and went to Neal. "I am Anne Burke. Thank you for saving my grandson. Sit down and have something to eat." A servant laid a platter of food in front of him.

"Thank you." Now that Neal was here he didn't know what to say.

"Where are you from?" Anne asked.

"York," he said.

"I don't think you came from York today."

"John, leave the boy alone."

"I come from York originally," Neal said.

"Your clothes suggest you come from a rich family," Anne said.

Neal decided to just take the bull by the horns and said," My father is Peter, your son."

"You lie boy," John shouted. "Peter has no children."

"I am not lying. Peter and El adopted me. They are the kindest people I've ever met. They took me in and cared for me. I owe them everything."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to meet you both."

"And they allowed you to come on your own?" John said. Neal looked away. "I thought not."

"I wanted to give them something."

"We haven't spoken for 11 years."

"I know. Don't you think it's time you did? Neither of you is getting any younger."

John rose to his full height," You dare to speak to me like that, you impudent boy."

Neal heard a laugh. He turned round. The man whose son he had saved walked over. "He has guts Father. If you are Peter's son then I am your Uncle James."

Neal shook his hand. "Good day sir," he said.

"Uncle James."

"Uncle James. I'm glad your son is alright."

"Does Peter know you are here?"

"No." He looked down. "He might now though."

"I hope he does come, I miss him."

"Your brother chose his path."

"Yes he did. He chose to marry the woman he loves. You could have welcomed him back at any time. This argument has gone on too long. I don't care what you say I want to see Peter."

"So do I," Anne said. "Please John. I want my son back."

John hesitated. "He defied me."

"You are both so alike. Both stubborn. Please John."

"A son should obey his father."

Neal stood up, "You'd rather he married someone you chose and be unhappy? You judge El and you don't even know her. You're a fool."

The room went very quiet. Neal knew he had gone too far. "And you are impudent. Have you not been taught any manners?"

Everyone had been so busy concentrating on Neal and John they didn't hear someone else enter. "Yes he has," a familiar voice said. Peter and El walked in.

"Papa, Mama," Neal said running to them. El enveloped him in a big hug.

"Apologise to your grandfather, Neal," Peter said turning him to face John.

"But…"

"Now," a warning in his voice.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Thanks for all the reviews.

"The boy's right Peter, "John said, "I am the one who should apologise. Elizabeth, I am sorry."

"No sir, it does not matter now," El replied graciously.

"Sit down El," Ann said. "You must be hungry."

Peter stood in front of his father. He was grasped into a bear hug. "I've missed you boy," his father said into his ear.

Then Peter was hugged by his brother and mother.

The hall was soon full of conversation. Neal stood beside El, her arm around his waist. He leaned into her.

His shoulder was gripped. "Tired Neal?" she asked.

A bit," he said.

"I've had a room prepared for you," Ann said. "I put a cot bed in your room for Neal."

"Thank you mother," Peter said. He kissed her cheek. "Come on Neal, we have something to deal with."

Neal's eyes widened. "Please Dad!"

"You ran away, Neal. We were worried sick."

"But…"

"Don't be too hard on him Peter. He did a good thing today. He saved your nephew from a wild boar. He brought us together as a family. I think he deserves a reprieve, "his brother said.

"Very well," Peter said and Neal smiled at James. Peter turned him and delivered a hard smack.

"Ow, Dad!" Neal put his hands back to cover his backside.

"Think yourself lucky, I brought El's hairbrush." Neal went bright red.

"A hand went round Neal's shoulders. "Off to bed," El said.

Peter took him up. He was soon fast asleep.

The door opened and John entered. "He's a good boy," John said.

Peter laughed, "Most of the time. Sir Geraint says I won't need to practise with my sword arm now I have Neal."

"He gets into trouble?"

"Yes."

"Just like his father," John said.

"Yes."

"Can you forgive an old man his foolishness?"

"Yes sir, I can. I could have stopped this too but…"

"Too like me?" John said. Peter smiled.

They walked out. Neal opened his eyes. He'd expected to be back in his own time. This was not working out like Quantum Leap. He did like being part of this family but he missed his old life as well. He snuggled down in the bed.

Next morning he woke early. He looked over at El and Peter. He dressed and went down to the kitchen. There were a few people about setting fires in all the rooms. He got some bread and a glass of milk.

As he heard more people wake he went out to the courtyard. Neal went into a large barn at the side of the stables. He heard a noise and went over. A dog was lying in the straw with 4 puppies.

He went over and bent down beside them. That's when he saw the 5th puppy. It was much smaller than the rest. He picked it up. It licked his nose. As a child he had always wanted a puppy.

"That be the runt," a man said from behind him. "She lets it feed sometimes but it doesn't get as much as the others. The other pups push it out."

"Poor pup," he said. "How old is he?"

"Bout 8 weeks."

"What will happen to them?"

"The other 4 will make good hunting dogs, he'll probably be drowned. He's no use for that."

"Drowned? NO!" Neal held the pup to him. "Who do I ask to keep him?"

"That'll be me," another man said. "Who are you?"

"Neal Burke."

"Lord Peter's son?"

"Yes sir."

"Then the dogs belong to your grandsire. You need to ask him. I just breed them for him."

"I will." Neal tucked the puppy into his tunic and ran into the keep.

"Where have you been?" El asked as he ran in. Everyone was sitting round the large table eating.

"At the barn, look." He pulled the puppy out and showed it to El. "Isn't he great?"

"Where did you get him?"

"In the barn. I need to ask his grace if I can have him."

"That would be grandfather," John said. "There are no titles between family."

"Grandfather," Neal said trying it out, "Can I have him? Please!" He held up the pup. Neal's eyes begged.

"I…" How does Peter resist this child? John thought.

"I think you first have to ask me," Peter said from behind him.

"But the man said they belong to grandfather."

"They may belong to him but I still need to approve you getting a puppy."

"Please," Neal begged. "He's so little, no one will want him and they'll drown him."

"Very well but when we get home he is your responsibility."

"I will. Thanks Papa."

"What will you call him?" El asked.

"Kell. Oh!" Neal held the puppy out as it wet the floor and his tunic. "Whoops."

"You get a cloth and clean it up and then clean yourself."

"Yes Mama. But these are the only clothes I have."

"I'm sure your cousins will have something to fit you," James said.

John laughed. "Anise, prepare a bath for Neal in his parent's room."

"Yes your grace."

"Give the puppy to Eric," he pointed a young kitchen lad. "He can feed him."

"He'll need somewhere to sleep."

"In the barn with his mother. You can visit until it's time for you to leave," John said.

"But…"

"Neal!" Peter said in warning.

"What's the point in having a puppy if I can't have him with me?" Neal argued loudly.

"This is not up for discussion, go have your bath."

"It's not fair," Neal protested.

"Go up, I'll be up in a minute. We can have another discussion about obeying our elders."

"What? But.."

"Now."

Neal took off his face red. Now everyone would know what Peter planned to do. His bath was ready when he entered. He sat on the bed waiting. It wasn't long before Peter entered.

"Papa, I'm sorry."

"You'll apologise to your grandfather."

"I will."

Peter sat in a chair and said," Come here Neal."

"Please, not here."

"Yes here." Neal got up and walked over.

"Can I still keep Kell?"

"Of course this is not about him."

"Thank you," Neal said smiling.

Soon he wasn't smiling. Peter pulled him over his knee and pulled down his hose. His hand smacked Neal's backside. "You do not speak to adults like that, understand?" He continued to smack until Neal answered.

"I understand," Neal said.

Peter pulled him to his feet. He brushed the hair back from his face. "Take your bath and then join us downstairs."

"But they'll know," Neal said sadly.

"I hate to say this but you're not the first child to be spanked in this household and I doubt you will be the last. You're not even the first child to be spanked in this room."

"Did Grandfather smack as hard as you?"

"Harder." Neal promised himself that he would never test that.

Peter went back downstairs. His father was sitting at the table. "He's a lively boy," he said.

"That he is. But one with a sore backside now."

"Peter he…"

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't have spanked me for being rude to your father?"

"No but…"

"He's mellowing," Ann said laughing.

Peter laughed. "Never thought you'd say that about Dad," Peter said.

"You're not too old young man," John warned and they both laughed.

About ten minutes later Neal came down to join them. He went over to John, "I apologise for being rude," he said.

"Apology accepted, sit beside me." Neal hesitantly sat down and then got up again.

"Can I stand?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Sore?"

"Yes sir. Are Peter and James your only children?

"No, I have a daughter called Cecilia. We call her Cissy. She is married to Lord Grantly. Our other son Stephen joined the church. We also have another daughter called Matilda. She is married in Scotland."

"Do you miss them?" Neal asked.

"Neal!" Peter said.

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you fall out with Peter for so long?"

"That is it Neal," Peter said standing up. "Unless you want another trip over my knee right now in front of everyone."

"No Dad please."

"Then…"

"No Peter he has a right to know. I was a foolish man. I thought I could control my children's lives. I wanted Peter to marry a neighbour's daughter. He refused. I tried to force him."

"Bet he didn't give in. When he says something he means it."

Peter smiled. "I wish you would remember that."

"Peter stormed off after we had a huge argument. He told me he wanted to marry El."

"I told him as her guardian he couldn't marry her without my permission. We had a huge row. He packed up and left. The next day El was gone as well"

"How could you not approve of El?"

"I was a foolish old man and I was determined to have my own way. When I found out they had run away together I gave my permission to marry but they were no longer welcome under my roof."

Neal shook his head. "I don't understand."

"It was a long time ago. I hope we can let the past stay in the past."

"I'll drink to that," Peter said.

"So will I," Neal said. They all laughed. "I am glad Peter chose El or I would not be here."

"So am I," John admitted. "If he hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

"You are remembering that Iam adopted."

"You are the child of their heart. Never forget that. They chose you." Neal was pulled into his grandfather's arms.

He felt very safe in his arms.

Neal struggled to open his eyes. Where was he?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Something was beeping beside him. He tried to move his head. Someone leant over him. "Neal honey," a voice said.

"Mama," Neal said smiling. "You didn't leave me. Where's Papa?"

He felt something cold touch his forehead. "No please, don't hurt me."

"Neal," a familiar voice said. "The doctor needs to examine you"

"Doctor? Did I fall off my horse?"

"Horse?"

"He's got a high fever, he seems to be hallucinating. I'll raise his dose of antibiotics," the doctor said to El.

"Keep washing him down with a cloth, try to bring his temperature down." El wiped his face.

"Mama, thirsty," Neal said.

"Ice chips," Peter said handing her a small plastic cup and spoon.

"Here Neal," she said putting a spoonful up to his mouth. He swallowed it.

"Is Papa mad? He won't spank me again, will he? It hurts."

"Neal, you're in hospital," Peter said.

Neal became agitated. "Just go along with what he is saying," the doctor said.

"No Neal, Papa isn't angry."

"Good. I don't like making him angry."

"If only that were true," Peter said.

El pushed her fingers through his hair. "Try to sleep."

"Not tired," he said yawning.

"I think you are, snuggle down." Neal had no sooner shut his eyes than he was fast asleep.

The next time he woke he could hear voices. "Mama, Papa."

"What's wrong?" El asked.

"You've been ill, remember?"

"I was talking to Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Peter asked.

"Yes, John, your father," Neal said in a voice that suggested Peter was stupid.

"How do you know my father's name?" Peter asked.

"He told me," Neal said confused. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Neal" the nurse said.

"I want Grandpa," he almost shouted trying to get out of the bed.

"I'll need to sedate him," the doctor said coming in. He injected some liquid into Neal's IV and he was soon asleep again.

"What is going on?" El asked. "We've never discussed your father in front of Neal."

"Neal once said that he knew everything about me."

"He called him Grandpa, Peter."

"I know. What is going on with the kid?"

Neal started muttering and moving about on the bed. "Grandpa, please get him Dad. Thought you were friends now. Please!" Neal shouted.

The nurse injected more sedative into his IV.

The nurse took his temperature. "It's going up again doctor."

The doctor checked it and then checked his heart rate. "It's going up. I'll prescribe a stronger antibiotic."

"Grandpa," Neal begged.

"Could you get his Grandpa," the doctor said. "He is becoming too agitated. It might help settle him."

"I'll try," Peter said.

El followed Peter outside. "I don't know what's going on but I'll go talk to my father."

"Good," said El. "It's about time."

The doctor came out. "I hate to say this but he is not responding as well as we'd hoped."

"Please, no, doctor. He has to be alright," El said.

"We'll do everything we can."

"I'll go sit with him, you get your father."

"He's your son?"

"Not exactly. I'm only 45 and he's 33."

"I don't think so Mr Caffrey is about 25."

"25? He can't be," Peter said.

"He might be a bit older but not much. His wisdom teeth are not all through yet."

Peter looked angry. El put her arm on his, "You can discuss this with him later. First you have to get John."

* * *

Peter left and drove to his parent's house. He hadn't seen his father for the past 11 years. His father had not approved of his choice of career. They had had a huge row and Peter had left. He and his mother still met but his father refused.

Only for you Neal, he said to himself. He knocked on the door. "Peter!" his mother said opening the door. She drew him into her arms. "I am so glad you are here."

"Is dad here?" he asked.

"Yes he's in his study."

He followed her in. "Peter is everything okay? Is El alright?"

"Yes she's fine. I need to say Dad."

His father walked in. "I'm here Peter. What is it?"

Peter looked at his father. "It's about someone I know called Neal."

"Neal," his father said his face going white. "I've been dreaming about a boy called Neal but it can't be."

"Neal's been calling out for his Grandpa, he said it was you. I don't understand it but I need you to come to the hospital, he's very ill."

"Of course I will." He got his coat. "This Neal is very important to you, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"In my dreams you and El had adopted him. He was the one who made you and I get together again."

"I'm coming too," his mother said.

Peter drove back to the hospital. He didn't understand any of this but he was prepared to do anything for Neal.

* * *

They parked outside the hospital. Soon they were outside Neal's room. When they went in El was wiping Neal down with a cold cloth. "He's burning up Peter."

"Mama!" he groaned.

"Right here sweetie."

"Where's Papa?"

"I've got Grandma and Grandpa." Neal smiled.

John went forward and brushed the air back from his face. Neal's eyes opened. "Grandpa!"

"I'm here, Grandma is with me." Neal let out a sigh.

"Good," he said and shut his eyes and slept.

"He's bigger than he was in my dream," John said.

"John," El said. "I'm please to meet you at last."

John took her hand. "I can see why Peter married you."

"I'll get some more seats," Peter said. "If you're staying?"

"Of course I am," John said. "I have made many mistakes but I am not going to let that boy down. In my dream he is so full of life and he lets me away with nothing. He cornered me and told me I was a foolish man. And he was so right. I'm so sorry Peter."

Peter looked stunned. His father had never apologised for anything. "I.."

"You don't have to say anything, Peter. If you hadn't come today I was planning to contact you. I have missed so much of your life."

"You're here now and that's what matters," Peter said.

Peter got two more chairs and they sat down. For the rest of the day they sat and talked, drinking lots of coffee. The nurse and doctor went in and out.

* * *

Suddenly Neal's eyes flew open. The heart monitor beeped loudly. John got up quickly and stood beside his bed. "Grandpa!" Neal said. "But how? You were in my dream."

"And you were in mine."

"It's impossible," Neal said.

"Obviously not," John said.

The nurse came back in. "Good to see you awake again," she said taking his temperature. "Much better. I'll get the doctor."

Soon the doctor walked in. He took his temperature again. "His fever has broken. Bringing his grandparents here worked."

"When can I go home?" Neal asked.

They all laughed, "You've only just woken up," Peter said.

"I don't like hospitals," he moaned.

"You'll need to stay here until the doctor says you can go home," Peter said.

Neal pouted. "You're a bully." He looked at El.

"No sweetie. Not this time. I'm on Peter's side this time."

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"That's something else we need to discuss," Peter said reminding Neal of the Peter in his dreams.

"What did he do?" John asked.

He wasn't well, a cold, he said but he wouldn't go to the doctor. He collapsed at the office. Pneumonia." Peter turned to Neal. "You could have died."

A nurse came in carrying a tray with a bowl on it. She set it on the try beside him. She took the top off. Neal looked down at the oatmeal. "I am not eating that," he said wrinkling up his nose.

"Yes you are," El and Ann said together.

Peter laughed at the expression on his face. "I wouldn't argue," he said.

"This is torture," he said trying to lift the spoon to his mouth.

El took it from him, "Let me," she said.

Neal blushed. "I'm not a kid," Neal said sounding exactly like one.

El lifted the spoon to his mouth, "Open up."

Neal managed about five spoonfuls before he said, "I can't eat any more."

"I'll ask if I can bring you something more appetising later."

"Thanks," he said his eyelids slowly closing.

Neal drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke Peter was sitting in a chair beside his bed. "Pet'r," he said sleepily.

"Hello."

"This is all I seem to do."

"You've been very ill, we thought you might die," Peter sounded very worried. "You need to get your strength back. What I would like to know is how you and my father had the same dream?"

"I have no idea. I've never met your father before."

"What happened in your dream?"

"I was a boy in the dream, living in mediaeval times. You and El adopted me."

"And my father?"

"You were estranged and I helped you become friends again."

Peter knew he was leaving a lot out of his story. "I still don't understand how you both dreamt the same thing."

"Neither do I. Are you and your father getting on better now?"

"Yes, he really seems to like you."

"Don't sound so surprised. I am a very personable person. I like him too."

"Let's talk about your age," Peter said.

"What? My age?" he almost squeaked.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know? It really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. I know what it says on the birth certificate I've seen but you being such a good forger I bet it's not real."

"Praise indeed," Neal said.

"I mean it Neal."

"Fine I'm 25."

"25! When did you start…?"

"Working," Neal said with a smile.

"If you like."

"I was about 15."

"What about school?"Peter asked.

"What could they teach me?" Neal boasted.

"Certainly not forging. I don't think it's on the syllabus."

"I survived."

"Yes you did and I'm glad you did." Neal yawned. "Go back to sleep kid."

* * *

Neal woke when a nurse took his blood pressure. "You are much better than the last time I saw you."

"Can I go home?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. You do realise how ill you were?" she said.

"Not now. Even you said I looked better."

"Better," she said smiling at him. "You're not well enough to go anywhere." She got a hypodermic needle ready.

"NO!" he almost shouted. "You can't give me something I don't want."

She hesitated. The door opened and John came in. "I could hear you shouting at the other end of the corridor."

"Mr Caffrey is refusing his medication," she said.

"Could you leave us?" John said. "I'll call you later."

"Certainly Mr Burke." she said.

John went over to stand beside Neal. He looked down at him. "I'm not taking anymore medicine," Neal said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are. Just because you are feeling better doesn't mean you can stop taking the medicine. You're a clever boy, you know that."

"You can't make me."

"Want to try me son?" John said. "Remember I know what happened in our dream. I know what to do to persuade you." Neal went bright red. "Now what is your decision?"

"You can call the nurse," he said.

"Good boy," John said ruffling his hair. He went out and called the nurse back in. "Neal will do as he's told."

"Thank you," she said to John. She turned to Neal. "You are very lucky having a grandfather like him."

"He's…"

Then John interrupted, "I'm lucky to have him as a grandson. He can be stubborn though, it runs in the family."

She left.

"You didn't have to say that," Neal said. "Peter isn't my father here."

"So why was he by your bed day and night until you woke up?"

"He's my handler. He has to make sure I'm alright. I'm his responsibility. I help him solve cases."

"Rubbish and you know it young man."

The door opened and El walked in. She set a bag of food on the table and took out the containers. She handed him a knife and fork and he started to eat. "This is good," he said.

"You are looking much better," she said. "Peter is talking to the doctor. He's asking when you can come home."

"Home!" Neal said hopefully.

"To our house," El said.

"I can go back to Junes," he said.

"Neal you can't go home on your own."

"I can look after myself," he said. "Everyone seems to think I'm a kid."

"You will not be allowed out without someone to look after you. The doctor says if you keep improving you might get out in 2 days."

"2 days?" Neal said disappointed.

"Neal you were very ill. Two days isn't that long. You'll need to build up your strength. Be patient," El said.

"I brought these for you," Anne said coming in. She handed Neal a pad and some pencils.

"Great," he said. He opened the pad and started drawing as the others talked.

"Can I have a look?" Anne asked.

"Sure," Neal said handing her the pad.

"Wow!" John said. "Peter you said he was talented, you weren't joking. That is amazing."

Neal went red. "Thanks."

"Neal is very talented. I'm trying to persuade him not to copy other people's work." Neal glared at Peter. "It's what gets you into trouble."

"No impulse control," a voice said.

"Moz," Neal said.

"Now that the germs are gone I thought I'd visit."

"Come in Moz," El said.

"Thank you Mrs Suit," he said.

"Moz is a friend of Neal's," Peter said.

"Haven't seen you before," John said.

"Moz doesn't like hospitals or germs," Neal said.

"Moz this is John and Anne, Peter's parents," Neal said.

"Good evening, suit parents," he said.

Peter looked at John. "Moz thinks everyone is against him."

"Not everyone," Moz said. Neal, Peter and El laughed.

Neal started to put Moz into the sketch.

"Have you known Neal for a long time?" Peter asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Ten years Mozzie?"

"Possibly," Mozzie answered.

Neal yawned.

"Time to leave," El said. "Get a good night's sleep she said bending down to kiss his forehead.

Ann kissed him as well and he went slightly red. "I am allowed to kiss my grandson."

"Moz will you stay for a minute," Neal asked. Peter looked at him suspiciously but left with El and his parents.

"Grandson?" he said when the door closed.

"It's a long story. Have you got them?"

"Yes," Moz said handing him a bag of clothes. "Are you sure you should be leaving?"

"You too Moz. I thought you didn't trust suits."

"I don't usually but …"

"Moz I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do." Neal put the clothes in his locker. Moz left and Neal fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I do not mind people criticising constructively (this can only be good for an author) but not because they contain spanking. If they don't like this sort of fiction then there are warnings on each story.

The next morning when Neal woke the nurse was removing the IV. "Can I have a shower?" he asked.

"If you feel up to it, there's a seat in there for you."

Neal felt so much better after the shower. He knew why they had put a seat in there. He felt so tired. He managed to get the clothes Moz had brought. He took out the jeans and t shirt and put them on. He had planned to call the nurse back in and ask her to let him sign himself out but he had fallen asleep again.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

He shot up in bed. "Shit!" he said his head swimming.

"Take it easy," Peter said. "Breathe slowly." Neal sat back and took deep breaths. The colour came back into his face. "Just where were you going?"

"Home," Neal said.

"And who said you could go?" Peter asked.

"I did. I am an adult. I can sign myself out."

"No you can't."

"What? Of course I can."

"You are in my custody and I say you stay here until the doctor says you can leave."

"I'm your CI not your prisoner."

"And you are my responsibility. So undress and get into bed."

"No!"

"You want me to cuff you to the bed?"

"That wouldn't work Peter," Neal said laughing.

Peter glared at him. "Then maybe this will," Peter said. He pulled Neal onto his side and delivered two very hard smacks to his backside.

"You can't do that," Neal protested.

"Yes I can. I will not allow you to put your life at risk. You will do as you're told. You leave this hospital before tomorrow and I'll do it again. Understand?"

Neal was horrified. This was turning out to be too like his dream. "I asked if you understood?" Neal nodded. "Speak to me."

"I understand." Neal kept his head down.

"Look at me Neal." Neal shook his head. Peter put his hand under Neal's chin and pushed it up. "If you are not willing to look after yourself then I need to do it for you."

"You sp… punished me."

"Let's get this right, I spanked you. You act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. Got it?" Neal said nothing. "I can start again."

"No! I get it. You don't have to …"

"Good. Now get changed and get back into bed. I'll keep the clothes until tomorrow."

Neal changed into the hospital gown and got back into bed. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the bag Peter had in his hand.

"El sent me with your breakfast. Not sure you deserve it."

"Please!" Neal pleaded. "The food here isn't that good."

"Go on," Peter said handing him the bag.

Neal smiled. "Thanks."

"My Dad told me about his dream. Said you were quite a character, always getting into trouble and getting your backside smacked. Was your dream the same?" Neal's face went bright red.

"You're not going to do it again?" Neal said.

"Not if I don't have to," Peter said.

"What? You can't."

"I can and I will."

"I hate you," Neal said sulkily.

"No you don't, son," Peter said pushing Neal's hair back off his face,"no more than I could hate you."

"It hurt," Neal said.

"It was two smacks Neal. My Dad would have given me a lot more if I'd disobeyed him."

"What? Perfect Peter?"

"Peter was never perfect," John said from the door.

"Dad!" Peter said.

"Well you weren't, you got into quite a few scrapes, you and your brothers and sisters."

"Will you tell me about them?" Neal asked mischievously.

"No he will not," Peter said.

John looked down at the clothes," Are you going somewhere?" Neal looked down. "You were leaving?"

"I just wanted to go home," Neal said.

"In your condition? I ought to…"

"I've dealt with it," Peter said.

"Good."

Neal glared at them," You do both know I'm an adult. I'm not that kid in the dream."

"You are him Neal. A boy in need of a family."

"I'm 33." Peter coughed. Neal looked sheepish. Sorry I'm so used to saying it."

"I've told Hughes," Peter said.

"What did he say?"

"He says he'll be having words when you come back to work," Peter said.

Neal sighed. "I'm going to be spending all my time on filing and cold cases."

"If you're lucky."

"Come on Peter you know how important my contribution is."

"Yes I do, that's why he's letting you stay on my team."

"Yes!" Neal said. "Is he really mad?"

"Yep seems the FBI spent a lot of its resources looking for a kid when they should have left it to child services."

"I wasn't that young," Neal said.

"How old were you when you started forging paintings? And was it Mozzie who taught you?"

"Mozzie?" Neal laughed. "Mozzie didn't have to teach me anything. I've been able to, copy paintings since I was young." Neal grinned. "I didn't start with Mozzie, he found me in New York and took me in. He helped me."

"Helped? By turning you into a con man?"

""Yes."

"How old were you when Mozzie found you?"

"About 16?"

"You mean 15." Neal nodded. "He should have sent you to school."

"He tried. I wouldn't go." Peter's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised. Mozzie values education. He'd enrol me, take me to school and I'd sneak out the back. Eventually he gave up."

"I wouldn't have," both John and Peter said. Neal laughed.

"I'm not joking," Peter said. "You'd have stayed in school."

"You bet you would," John said. "Nothing like a sore backside to focus the mind."

"You're joking?" Then he looked at their faces, "You're not joking."

"Peter skipped a couple of days once. Thought he was too to do as he was told. Found out he wasn't."

"But he's your son."

"If I'd taken you on so would you have been," John said.

"I don't…"

"Neal, you are a part of this family. Do you think I care as much about the other people I work with. You're like a little brother or a son."

"I think El is too young to be my mother."

"Step mother then."

"Not the wicked kind," Neal joked.

"Who's wicked?" El asked entering the room.

"You," Neal answered. El glared at Peter.

"I didn't… Neal."

"He said you could be my step mother."

"Neal, did he mention wicked?" El asked.

"Not in as many words," Neal confessed.

"This is what gets you into trouble," Peter said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being a step mother," El said,"especially to such a handsome young man." Neal beamed and John laughed.

"Think you've got your work cut out for you there," John said.

"I think you mean we. If he's my son, he's your grandson."

"So he is."

"What about all those presents I've missed out on?" Neal said.

"Trust you to think of that," Peter said.

The doctor came in," You seem much better Mr Caffrey. I think we can consider letting you home tomorrow."

Neal punched the air and shouted,"Yes."

The next morning Neal woke early, had a shower and dressed.

He felt someone shake his arm. His eye flew open. "Tired?" Peter asked.

"No," Neal answered quickly. "Just got bored waiting for you."

Peter snorted. "The doctor is just coming to give you your medicine."

"Can't wait to leave," Neal said.

"You are going to be convalescing. Resting."

"I know but it'll be out of here."

"I could be offended," the doctor said walking in. He held up a bag."

"That's all for me?" Neal asked.

"Yes. Antibiotics, that you must finish, no arguments. Painkillers when needed. I've also put in some notes about what you can and can't do."

"I'll feel much better when I leave here. Can we go?" he said to Peter.

"Wheelchair." Neal was about to protest. "Only way you're leaving here."

"Fine."

Peter wheeled him out to the car.

Neal was asleep before Peter had driven away from the hospital car park. He smiled.

Soon they arrived at Peter's house. Peter shook his arm. Neal yawned. This stinks," he said

"What?"

"Sleeping all the time."

"Buddy, I'm just glad you're better. Come on in." Neal walked slowly into the house.

"Sit down Neal," El said handing him a cup of tea.

"A glass of wine would be good," he said smiling.

"No alcohol," Peter said. "You're on antibiotics."

"He wasn't getting any," El said. Neal drank his tea. He let out a sigh.

"Your room is ready," she said. "If you want to rest."

"I could have stayed in my own apartment."

"No way," El said. "I know you too well. You need looking after."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Neal felt as if all he did was eat and sleep. He had been in Peter and El's house for the past 2 days but he could barely remember any of it. El brought food to his room and Peter brought his pills. On the third day he was beginning to feel better. El came in with his breakfast and set it on his bed. "I'd like to get up today, can I have a shower?"

"I'll let you get up but you can have a bath," El said.

"I'd.."

"A bath Neal."

"Okay," he said.

When he'd finished eating Peter came in. "I've run a bath for you. I'll help you through."

Neal slowly got up. Peter put his arm around his waist. "You certainly need a bath," he said wrinkling his nose."

"Thanks for that Peter." Peter came in. "I can do this."

"I'll help you in then I'll go but," and he looked into Neal's eyes, "I want you to call when you are ready to get out. No trying to get up on your own."

"Fine," Neal answered determined that there was no way he was going to call Peter.

Neal blushed bright red as he stripped and got into the bath. He was glad Peter didn't make any comment. Neal felt so much better. The water felt great. "You okay?" Peter shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I just want to sit in the water and relax."

"Ten minutes," Peter said.

Neal scowled. He heard Peter leave and slowly pushed himself up. He managed to swing his legs out. He sat on the toilet and dried himself.

The door opened to a very angry Peter," What did I tell you?"

"Peter I…"

"Don't try to justify what you did. What if you'd slipped and hit your head?"

"Worried about the mess in your bathroom?" Neal quipped. When he looked at Peter he realised he'd said the wrong thing. Peter looked as if he was about to explode.

"Mess? Do you think that's all I'm worried about?" If Neal could have run he would. Peter took a step towards him and pulled him up off the seat. The towel around his waist fell to the ground.

"Peter!" he squealed. Peter delivered four hard swats to his backside. "Ow!" Neal shouted. "Damn it Peter that hurt."

Peter bent down and picked up the towel. "It was meant to. You disobey me again and you will regret it."

He helped Neal dress and then helped him back to his room. "El will bring your breakfast up to you."

"I'd like to go down stairs. I feel trapped up here."

Peter looked down at him as he lay on the bed. "After breakfast," he said.

Peter went downstairs. "How could you?" El said.

"What?"

"I heard."

"He deserved it. He could have hurt himself if he'd fallen."

"I know. I'll take his breakfast to him."

Neal went red as El entered. "You heard?" he asked. She nodded. "This is so embarrassing."

"It would have been worse if you'd fallen."

"Sorry."

"Eat up."

Peter came up and handed him his tablets. "Can I go downstairs?" Neal asked.

"After you've eaten," Peter said.

"I feel much better," Neal said.

"And you look better. You can come down and sit on the sofa. But no further," El said.

Neal quickly palmed the tablets. He hated feeling so tired and was determined that he didn't need to take the tablets any more. He put his hand to his mouth and pretended to swallow them.

Neal felt much better sitting on the sofa. Satch came and sat beside him. He clapped the dog's back and tickled his ears. As a child he had always wanted a dog like Satch. "Do you want a book to read or you can turn the TV on?"

"Have you got any art books?"

"Of course," El said handing him a few books.

Neal only managed a couple of pages before his eyes closed. "He looks so young," El said.

"Asleep is the only time I can guarantee he's not in trouble," Peter said.

El laughed.

Neal woke up about an hour later, he had hoped not taking the tablets would stop him from sleeping as much.

He looked at the book again. He loved looking at great pictures. He analysed how they mixed the paints to produce the different colours. He also looked at the brush strokes.

"If I find a copy of one of those paintings I'll know it's yours," Peter said.

Neal looked up at Peter. "I just love working out how they made them. I've always done that."

Peter handed him a cup of coffee," Not as good as June's but the best I can do."

Neal took a sip," I can live with it."

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes." He put his hand out and touched his forehead.

"You're a bit hot."

"I'm fine, stop fussing. Take Satch for a walk."

Peter took Satch out. Neal stood up. "Where are you going?" El asked.

"Toilet," Neal replied. "You're not thinking of taking me, are you?" he joked.

"No," El said. "I'll make us some lunch."

Neal had to sit down when he got in. He felt a bit dizzy.

By the time he made it back down El had lunch ready. "Looks good," he said.

The sweat was breaking out on his forehead as he sat down. El set his tablets down beside his plate. It made it easier for him to palm them and pretend he'd swallowed them.

Peter came in.

Neal ate as much as he could but he didn't feel very hungry. "Are you tired?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I think I'll go back to bed." Peter looked at him suspiciously. This was not like Neal. "You complain when I don't tell you I'm tired," Neal complained seeing the look.

Peter helped him back to his room. He helped him back onto the bed. "You feel warm," he said.

"Stop fussing," he said. "I've just overdone it."

Neal was glad that the sheets felt so cool. Peter and El kept the house far too warm.

* * *

Neal couldn't believe it when he woke up. He was no longer in El and Peter's spare room. He was lying on a small cot bed in their room in the castle. He was back. He looked over at the bed. El and Peter were still asleep. He got up quietly and went down to the barn. He sat beside the dogs. He picked up Kell.

He hugged the puppy to him and Kell licked his nose. He laughed.

He heard two people come in and he stood up. The two grooms brought out some of the horses and started to brush them. One of the horses neighed loudly. "He's beautiful," Neal said.

"He is your grandfather's horse, he's called Midnight."

"I can see why, he's so black." Neal put his hand out.

"Don't, he'll take your fingers off. Only His Grace can ride him."

Johnny came running into the barn. "Neal, your father is looking for you."

Neal put Kell back in the barn and ran off with Johnny.

When they entered all the family was sitting round the table. Neal sat down between Peter and El. "Where were you?"

"I went to see Kell."

"Next time tell me where you are going."

"Okay. Your horse is beautiful, Grandfather. "

"You saw Midnight?" John asked.

"Yes, the grooms were brushing him."

"Can we go riding?" Johnny asked.

"Not today Johnny," his father said. "You have to go to the schoolroom today. Father Michael will be waiting for you."

"But Papa!" Johnny protested.

"No."

"Take Neal with you," Peter said.

"I don't want…" Neal said.

"Now!" Peter said. "You can make up for all the time you've missed with Father Jerome."

"Come on," Johnny said.

He led Neal out of the room. "You want to go to the schoolroom?" Neal asked.

"No but my Papa will be angry if I don't go."

"Do you always do what he says?"

"No but he gets really angry if I disobey him."

"Don't you just want to do what you want for a day even if it does get you into trouble? Like you did on the hunt."

"That didn't end well," Johnny said.

"We'll be together. What do you think?"

Johnny so wanted Neal to like him that he agreed. "Okay."

"You get some food from the kitchen and I'll get my bow and arrows."

Soon they were in the stables. Johnny saddled his horse and Neal got his ready. Neal looked longingly at Midnight. He would love to ride that horse.

"Neal, you can't," Johnny said.

"What?"

"You know what. Grandfather will be furious."

"If I'm going to be in trouble anyway I might as well do it." Johnny looked horrified. Neal went over to Midnight and rubbed his nose. The horse snorted into his hand. Neal got his saddle off his own horse and put it on Midnight. The horse stood quietly as Neal got him ready.

"He must like you, I've never seen him so quiet except with Grandfather."

They led the horses out avoiding as many people as they could. Neal was glad Johnny knew a way out that could avoid the main gate. "Grandfather had this smaller gate put in in case the castle was ever held under siege. There is a path that leads down to the woods."

They lead the horses down and then rode off. Midnight was a very strong horse and Neal was struggling to keep him under control. "We can go to the river," Johnny shouted. Both horses took off. Midnight loved to jump and flew over many of the obstacles in their path. Neal held on as best he could. The horses slowed down as they arrived at the river. Neal was glad to dismount. They tied the horses to a branch and sat down at the water's edge. "Midnight looked like he was flying," Johnny said in awe.

"He felt like it as well especially when he jumped that hedge," Neal said. No way was he going to admit that he had been frightened. Johnny set out the food and Neal cut two fishing poles. Soon Johnny had made a fire and they cooked the two fish they caught.

"It's beautiful here," Neal said.

"It's my favourite place," Johnny said. "Want me to show me a secret place?"

"Yes," Neal said.

He followed Johnny along the river bank. Then he led him up into the wood. He pulled back some branches and revealed a cave. "Uncle Stephen showed me where it was," he said. "No one else knows about it. It was his secret place."

"It's really big," Neal said. "Who put the chairs and tables here?"

"He did. He made a bed out of cut heather, it's at the back of the cave. It needs to be cleaned out and new heather put in. He liked to come here when he wanted to be on his own."

"I don't blame him," Neal said.

"We'd best go eat," Johnny said, "and then we have to go back." It was as they were walking back to the river bank that Johnny slipped. Neal swung his arm out to catch him but he couldn't grab him. Johnny fell into the river. It was running very fast and was carrying him off before Neal could do anything. He ran along the bank shouting Johnny's name. As he drew level with him he threw himself into the water. Neal was a strong swimmer but it took all his strength to swim out to Johnny and drag him to the bank. Both of them were exhausted. "Thank you Neal," Johnny said. "Where are the horses?"

"We've travelled further down the river, we'll have to walk back." They set off. Johnny started to shiver. "You okay?"

"Cold," Johnny said. Neal took off his jacket and wrapped it round his shoulders. "Thanks."

By the time they got back it had started to get dark. The fire had gone out and the horses were gone. "Damn!" Neal said "We'd best start walking."

"I'm really cold," Johnny said. Neal bent down and grabbed the rug that they'd brought with them to sit on. He wrapped it around Johnny's shoulders. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Neal picked up his bow and arrows and they set off.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thought I'd get this part done quickly as I left the last part on a cliffhanger.

They hadn't gone far when they saw lights ahead moving towards them. They heard people shouting, "Neal" and "Johnny".

"Over here," Neal shouted. They saw the lights turn towards them and people moving quickly.

They were both grabbed as two men came towards them. "Thank God you're alright," Peter said. Then he said," You're soaking wet."

"We fell in the river,"Neal said his teeth chattering.

"Damn!" Peter said. He started to pull the clothes off Neal.

"Stop it," said Neal trying to pull Peter's hands off his tunic. There was a loud smack. "Ow!" shouted Neal.

Peter pulled all the wet clothes off him and wrapped him in his fur lined cloak. Peter got on his horse and one of the men handed Neal up to him. Neal looked over and saw Johnny being lifted onto his father's horse.

"I'm s…" Neal started to say.

"Not now Neal," Peter said.

They rode very quickly back to the castle. Neal was handed down to one of the servants as Peter dismounted. "Send men out to the searchers, tell them the boys have been found."

Peter carried Neal into the Great Hall. "Thank God," El said.

"They were soaking wet," Peter said. "They'll both need a bath to warm them up."

James' wife ran to him and Johnny. "Is he alright?" she said anxiously.

"He was wet, he fell in the river."

"This is all your fault," she said angrily to Neal, "Johnny wouldn't go riding unless you made him. If anyth…"

"Stop it Meg," Ann said. "Take him to your room and give him a bath. James carry him up."

"Peter take Neal up as well. I'll get some hot soup sent up."

A huge tub of hot water was sitting on the floor as they entered the bedroom. Peter took the cloak and put Neal into the tub. "Lie back," El said.

Neal splashed the water over his body, he felt much better except for the fact that neither Peter nor El had spoken to him.

El had left the room and left Peter to look after him. Peter lifted him out of the bath without even asking him and wrapped him in a towel. He set him down on the bed. Peter helped him get dry and put a nightshirt on him. Neal could hardly keep his eyes open.

He heard the door open but was too tired to look up. "Put him in our bed, he's nearly asleep."

Neal was lifted up and put into bed. He felt someone kiss his forehead.

When he woke up sunlight was streaming through the window. "I thought you were going to sleep all day," Ann said setting her embroidery to one side.

Neal pushed himself up so that he was sitting. "Where are Peter and El?"

"They are with James and Meg."

"Is Johnny alright?" Neal asked nervously. Ann hesitated. "Please."

"He's got a high fever," she said.

"This is all my fault," Neal said.

"No it's not. Did you push Johnny into the water?"

"NO! Of course I didn't. He fell in."

"That's what he told us. He said you jumped in and pulled him out. That was very brave."

"It was still my fault. I persuaded him to go riding when he didn't want to."

"And that you will answer for that disobedience," Peter said entering the room.

Neal looked down. "How is Johnny?" Ann asked.

"The same."

"Can I see him?" Neal asked.

"Not yet," Peter said.

"What time is it?"

"It's after lunch. I'll get some food for you," Ann said.

Peter sat down beside Neal. "What on Earth were you thinking?"

"I wanted some fun. Going riding seemed better than going to the schoolroom."

"We'll see if you think that after I've punished you," Peter said. Neal opened his mouth to protest but then shut it. He had no excuse for what he'd done.

Peter set the wooden hairbrush down on the bed. "Come on Neal."

Neal got out from under the covers. Peter pulled him over his knee. He pushed the nightshirt up. He lifted the brush up and brought it down on Neal's backside. Neal gasped. "I'm sorry," Neal said.

"You will be. You will learn to do what I say." He brought the brush down again and again. It didn't take long before Neal was crying begging Peter to stop.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"This is a lesson you will learn Neal." He brought the brush down once more before pulling the nightshirt down. He set Neal on his feet in front of him. He brushed the hair back from his face and wiped his eyes. The boy looked miserable.

"Will Johnny be alright?" he asked in a soft voice.

"We hope so. Johnny was a sickly baby. Meg is very protective of him. She didn't mean what she said."

"Can I get up?"

"Yes. But you are not to leave the castle."

"I won't."

"You'd better not or I will be repeating this morning's lesson."

"You won't have to," Neal assured him.

Neal dressed carefully. His backside was throbbing. There was no way he was going to be able to sit down. He made his way downstairs. He was so worried about Johnny, he should never have persuaded him to go riding.

"Come in Neal," John said. Ann and John were sitting at the table. Neal went in.

"Come and eat," Ann said.

Neal looked at his Grandfather. "Are you mad?"

"About what?" John asked.

"About me taking Midnight," Neal said quietly.

"I have more things to worry about just now than you taking my horse," he said angrily. Neal took a step back. John had every right to be angry.

"John!" Ann admonished.

"No he's right. This is all my fault." He ran back up stairs and threw himself on Peter and El's bed. He had ruined everything. He'd just got Peter back with his family and now he'd messed that up.

He got up and made his way along to Johnny's room. The doctor was there. Johnny was lying on the bed. Meg and James were sitting at his bedside as was El. They all looked very worried. A man Neal didn't recognise went over and examined Johnny. "His fever is high, we just have to hope it breaks soon."

Neal felt tears trickle down his cheeks. He made his way to the chapel. Although he wasn't a religious person he didn't know what else to do. He sat on the wooden pew and prayed.

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken by someone running along the corridor. He got up and made his way back to Johnny's room. Everyone was now in there. "Thank God he's going to be alright," he heard Ann say. Neal was so thankful.

Neal made his way back to Peter and El's room. He took out a small bag and put some of his clothes into it. He got a piece of paper and wrote a note.

Dear Peter and El,

I am so sorry about all the trouble I caused. Tell Johnny I'm glad he's going to be well.

I lied to you both, my parents are alive and I've decided to go back to them. Please do not look for me. I loved being your son, even if for a short time. Please look after Kell for me.

Neal

He folded it and laid it on the table. He knew the only way to stop them looking for him was to tell them he was a liar. Peter didn't like liars. If they did go looking for him they would go to York, that was where he'd told them where he was from. He planned to lay low in the cave Johnny had shown him and then he would make his way to London.

He would have loved to have taken Kell with him but he knew he couldn't look after him. He went to the barn and gave him one last hug. "I hope Peter will take you with him."

He made his way out of the small gate and down to the wood. It was getting dark and he wanted to get away.

* * *

Peter and El left Johnny's room. Meg ran after them. "Peter, tell Neal I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Don't be too hard on him."

"He'll feel a lot better once he knows that Johnny is going to be alright."

"I was angry with him today as well, he didn't even get a chance to eat before he ran off," John said.

"He did take Midnight Dad. I was leaving it up to you to punish him for that. But not too soon, I don't think he'll be sitting down comfortably for a couple of days."

"I'll go tell him," El said.

"Can I see Neal?" Johnny asked from the bed.

"In the morning," James said. "Now sleep."

"Peter!" El shouted running towards Peter holding the note in her hand. "He's gone."

"What?"

She handed the note to him. He read it. "Damn that boy," he said.

"You don't think it might be true?" El asked.

"No I don't. I can read Neal like a book, he thinks if he writes this, we'll either not look for him or we'll head for York. I am so going to…"

"The cave," Johnny said.

"What cave?" Peter asked.

"The one by the river," James said. "Remember?"

"Yes. I'll be back."

He quickly got his horse and rode out. He made his way to the woods. Neal couldn't have gone very far.

Neal was running along the path when he heard a horse galloping behind him. He heard a voice shout, NEAL!"

He turned round, he couldn't believe that Peter had found him so quickly. He tried to run faster but before he could get any further away he was lifted up and put over the saddle. "Let me go," Neal shouted.

Peter didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip and held on until they reached the castle. He let Neal down. Peter jumped down from the saddle. He grabbed Neal's wrist and dragged him into the castle. The rest of the family were there. "Sit down," Peter said.

"NO!" Neal shouted. "You can't make me."

"Watch me," Peter said as he grabbed his arm swung him round and swatted him. Then he put him into one of the chairs.

"Neal," Meg said. "I wanted to apologise for what I said. I was just upset. Johnny has been asking for you."

"I'm glad Johnny's alright. I left you a note," he spat at Peter.

Peter couldn't believe the behaviour, it was as if Neal was trying to goad him. "It's not going to work Neal," he said.

"I told you, I'm going back to my parents. "

"You don't have any parents in York, I checked. If you're telling me now that they live somewhere else then tell me where and I'll deliver you to them myself."

Neal looked round. He couldn't look at El, she looked so shocked. He put his head down. "I'm going to ask you one more time and I want the truth, are your parents alive? And this time look at me." Neal couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to Peter, not to his face. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I want an answer." When Neal looked up only Peter and El were in the room. He looked at Peter. He shook his head. "Words," Peter said.

"No." he looked down again.

El ran over and put her arms around him. "This has got to stop, Neal. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I could have killed Johnny. I could have destroyed your relationship with your father. You should let me go."

"Never," she said.

Peter came over and sat in front of him. "We love you boy. Get that through your thick skull. You didn't force Johnny to go, he chose to go."

"I can be very persuasive," Neal said.

"So can I," Peter said.

"Your father hates me," he said in a small voice.

"I don't hate you Neal," John said coming into the room.

"You could barely speak to me," Neal said.

"I was worried about Johnny. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. That wasn't fair."

"Is Midnight alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Johnny says you rode him really well."

"He's very strong. I think I'll stick to my own horse."

"I think that would be best," John said.

"Are you going to punish me?" he asked.

"Not tonight boy, I think I'll leave that to your father. You can come to me in the morning."

Neal looked up at Peter. "I got it wrong again, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. You have to trust us Neal. We may be angry with your behaviour but we will always love you." Neal felt a huge weight lift from his heart.

"My backside is still sore from earlier," he said.

"He's all yours son" John said laughing as he left.

"Come here Neal." Peter pointed to the floor in front of him.

"You don't have to," Neal said. "I.."

Peter took his arm and pulled him over his knee. He pulled down his hose. Neal's backside was slightly pink but Peter knew he had to let Neal know there were consequences for foolish actions. He smacked him hard six times. Then he flipped him back to his feet. Neal threw his arms around his neck. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too son."

Peter carried him up to bed. Neal was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

El kissed his forehead. "Life is never going to be dull with him around."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Neal, Neal!" he heard someone call.

"Tired," he said. He couldn't believe how hot it was. "Too hot," he mumbled.

He felt a hand touch his forehead. "We need to phone the doctor."

"No!" Neal said trying to get up. "Please Papa."

Peter looked at El. "Go call the doctor El."

"Shouldn't have run away."

El came back up "We've to take him into the hospital. The doctor will meet us there."

"Come on Neal," Peter said. He lifted him up from the bed.

"Let me go," Neal said trying to push his hands away.

"I haven't got time for this," Peter said. He lifted Neal up and put him over his shoulder. He carried him down and put him in the car. A car drew up behind and his mother and father got out.

"We're taking him to the hospital," El said.

"I thought something was wrong," John said. "I've been having those dreams again. What happened?"

"We don't know."

"We'll follow you," Ann said

They drove off quickly and were soon at the hospital. The doctor admitted Neal and he was taken up to a room.

The doctor examined Neal and then came to the waiting room. "I don't understand why his temperature has gone up again. Has he been taking his antibiotics?"

"Yes," El said. "I've been giving them to him."

"Has he been swallowing them?" Peter asked.

"Surely he would take them, he knows how important it is to finish them," Ann said.

"This is Neal," Peter said.

"I'll start him on intravenous antibiotics again, a stronger dose this time."

He left.

Peter paced angrily across the waiting room. "That kid is going to be the death of me," he said.

They all sat down until the doctor came back. "You can sit with him now if you want."

"Thanks doctor."

Neal struggled against the covers that surrounded him. When did the hospital get fur lined covers?

"Neal, stop struggling, it's just making it worse," El's voice said. She helped him out of the bed. "Go wash and then come down for breakfast."

Neal looked down, he was in the nightshirt again. He quickly got washed and then dressed. He ran down the corridor and knocked on Johnny's door. Meg answered it. "I'm so glad you came. Johnny's been asking for you. And I wanted to apologise for what I said."

"You were worried. I understand."

"Neal!" Johnny shouted and then started coughing.

"Calm down," Meg said.

"But Mama…"

"I mean it, Neal can sit with you for a while."

"I'd rather stand," he said quickly.

"Did your Papa spank you?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny!" Neal went red.

"Sorry. Papa says as soon as I'm well we're going to be having a talk."

"Grandfather wants to speak to me after breakfast," Neal said.

"Oh dear!" Johnny said.

"I'd best go. I don't want to make it worse by being late."

"Good luck!" Johnny said.

Neal walked into the Great Hall. He saw everyone look around as he entered.

He carefully sat down on the chair beside Peter. He kept looking at John. When they finished John called," Neal, will you join me in the solar?"

"Yes sir," he answered.

They were the only two people in the room. "I'm sorry Grandfather. I'm glad that Midnight wasn't hurt."

"I wasn't worried about Midnight."

"Johnny…"

"I wasn't just worried about Johnny, I was worried about you. You have to be more careful."

"I do try."

"Taking Midnight was not sensible."

"I know. I could barely hold him. He jumped fences and I couldn't stop him."

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have Grandfather, I won't do it again. You don't have to punish me."

"I think I do."

"Papa's already spanked me twice."

"I know."

"Please, …" John looked into Neal's eyes. Tears were forming in them.

"Come here Neal."

Neal moved to stand in front of him. How did Peter manage to punish this child? He wiped the tears from his face. He held open his arms and Neal fell into them. He lifted him up onto his lap and held him close.

Neal's eyes flew open. He was being held in someone's arms. "Calm down Neal," John said. "We're just trying to change your top."

"Where am I?"

"Hospital. You were admitted last night."

"And we shall be discussing why you had to be readmitted to hospital," Peter said.

El and Ann came in. Neal pulled the sheet up to cover his chest. "You're not usually that modest," Peter said laughing.

Neal picked up the top and put it on. His arms felt like lead. "What happened?"

"Seems someone decided that taking his antibiotics weren't necessary, just when did you get your degree in medicine?" Peter asked.

"Funny," Neal answered sarcastically.

"No it wasn't Neal," Peter replied angrily. "You had a very high temperature. You were lucky we got you to hospital so quickly. The doctor had to put you on a higher dose of antibiotic. That is not funny."

Neal had the good grace to look guilty. "We were all very worried about you," Ann said.

"How did you know I was ill?" he asked John.

"I started having those dreams again. I went to Peter's to see if you were having them as well." Neal went red. How embarrassing, this man knew exactly how he had been punished by Peter in his other life. "Were you?"

"Yes," Neal admitted.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in. "I'm Doctor MacLean," he said to Neal. "You are looking better. I'm assuming you were told to finish your course of antibiotics, I just wondered why you stopped."

Neal looked down. "I'd like to know that as well," Peter said.

"I just hated feeling so tired."

"You were tired because your body had had to fight a serious infection," the doctor said. "It needs time to get better. I can keep you here and make sure you take the correct dose, that will mean a week here or I can release you into Mr and Mrs Burke's care. However as you were with them when you decided to stop taking the last course, it may be better to keep you here."

"No please," Neal begged. "I hate hospitals. I'll take the pills and I will finish the course of tablets. I promise." He looked up at Peter.

"I shall be keeping a very close eye on you."

"I can come home?" he asked.

"Yes, but there are going to be rules and consequences," Peter said.

"Peter!" Neal said embarrassed that the doctor was still in the room.

"Don't you dare complain. That's twice you've put us through this." Neal went red.

"I know."

"When can he come home?" El asked.

"As soon as his IV is finished. His temperature has gone down. I'll get his prescription ready."

"I'll go home and pack a bag of clothes," El said.

"I'll go with you," Ann said.

When they left Neal said, "Get it over with."

"Get what over?"

"The lecture," Neal said.

"The consequences will not be a lecture, they'll be more hands on."

"No Peter. You…"

"I mean it Neal. I am not accepting any more nonsense from you."

"You say that as if I'm a child."

"Only because you act like one. Adults listen to their doctors and their pa.."

"You are not my parent," Neal said.

"I thought we'd already discussed this. I thought you understood how we felt about you."

"I do but.."

"You'll get it eventually kid." Peter ruffled his hair.

Suddenly Neal became very serious, "I'm not good for you Peter."

"Let me decide what's good for me. I am old enough to make my own decisions about who I want in my family."

"And I'm not?" Neal said.

"NO!" Peter said forcefully.

"Peter," his father said, "Neal does have the right to decide who he wants in his family. Maybe we're not exciting enough?"

"NO!" Neal said, "I.." He looked at John's face, "You're pulling my leg."

"Only a little. I know what you wanted in your dream. I think you want the same thing here. Peter can't adopt you as he did in the dream but I could."

"WHAT?" Neal said loudly completely astonished.

John held his hand up to stop Peter from interrupting. "I've already checked adoption laws and I can adopt you if you're willing? I've also checked that brothers can work together at the FBI and Reece says it's permissible."

"You've spoken to Hughes?" Neal said.

"Yes. A son can't work with his father but there is nothing to stop brothers doing so."

"I don't know what to say," Neal said. "What about the rest of your family?"

"I don't need to adopt them," John said laughing.

"You know what I mean."

"They are all fine with it. Now they'll all have a younger brother to boss around."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be a good answer."

"Then yes." Neal smiled.

El and Ann walked in. El gave him his bag of clothes and a coffee she had bought for him.

"Come on then," Peter said.

"I can't get dressed with you all here," Neal said.

They all left. Peter drew his father to one side. "Are you and Mum sure?"

"I know you would adopt him if you could but that isn't possible. He needs to belong. He's a good kid."

"Most of the time."

"I like a challenge and he'll have a big brother to look after him in New York."

"You told him," Ann said.

"Yes. I'll get our lawyers to start the process."

The door opened. Neal appeared at the door. The doctor came along and handed him a bag with his medicine. "And I'd rather not see you here again for awhile."

"You won't," all of them said together.

Neal was asleep by the time they got back to Peter and El's house. Peter shook his arm. "Come on little brother," Peter said.

"Very funny."

Satch came running to greet them. "Hello boy," Neal said bending down. "Missed me?" Satch wagged his tail.

"Where did you put the pills you didn't take?" El asked.

"In the bin."

"This time you will swallow them," El said.

"I will. I know I was stupid."

"And when you're better we will be discussing it further," Peter said.

"That's not fair. You're going to be my brother not my father."

"That'll be my job then," John said. Neal groaned. "And when I'm not here, Peter can be my substitute."

"What have I let myself in for?" Neal said but he smiled as he did.

"It's called being part of a family. Get used to it kid."

"I think I'll go lie down for awhile," Neal said.

"You do that and when you waken up you can have something to eat and take your pills," John said.

"Yes dad," Neal said going upstairs.

TBC


End file.
